Start of Forever
by lovewriter1991
Summary: The sequel to Rachel's secret.  I would read that first.  In this story we follow the new parents in the joys and hardships of new parenthood.  How do Finchel handle parenthood?  See for yourself.
1. New Adventure

**I'm not really sure how I feel about this just yet. I would love feedback to let me know how I am doing. I'm going to be updating this randomly while I write on my newest story which should have the first chapter up soon. Thank you for all the support for all of my stories along the way. I hope you enjoy this as well. So, here we go! **

**J**anuary 12th, 2013

Finn and Rachel were still getting the hang of being parents. It wasn't easy. They were running on little to no sleep, but they knew they wouldn't change a thing about it. They were lucky their girls were even alive. They could deal with little sleep if it meant that they had their girls.

Kyndell and Kynsley Hudson were not quite two months old and they were getting healthier by the day. It was a relief on their parents to see the progress they were making in their development. They just knew that they were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>They day had come that their winter break was ending and the Hudsons had to make their way back to OSU. It was going to be the first long road trip for the girls and the first time they were going to be taken out of Lima since they were born. It was sure to be a stressful day for all involved.<p>

Rachel woke up early and went to the bassinets. She smiled down at her little girls as they moved around and blinked at her rapidly. Rachel said, "Good morning, princesses. I hope you at least got a little sleep last night. You didn't let daddy and I get very much. But that is okay. We still love you. You get to go to your other home today. It's the one that you are going to be seeing the most of. This is going to be a difficult day for all of us, so be easy on us. Nana isn't going to be very happy to see us go. Here is a little secret, mommy is a little worried to leave. Everything is going to be okay because we are a family. Mommy and daddy are going to do the best that they can with you. I promise we won't screw up too much. We are all going to be learning together."

Finn rolled over on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He smiled at Rachel and said, "Good morning, Rach. Are they wake?"

Rachel chuckled at how rough he looked. "Yep. That means it is time for you to get up, daddy. We have to get these two ready so we can head back to Columbus."

"Do we have to go? Mom is so much help with the girls. There is going to be no chance of us getting sleep without her around."

"We have to make it through the next month and nap when they do. Then we should be in the home stretch. This isn't a forever thing. Right now they are just demanding because they are ALWAYS hungry. I think they have your genetics to thank for that."

Finn got out of bed and walked over to give Rachel a kiss. Rachel pushed him away and said, "I don't think so, stinky. You have morning breath. Go brush your teeth and come back to me. Then we will talk about it."

Finn tickled Kynsley and said, "Can you believe your mommy? She won't give daddy a good morning kiss. I don't stink do I?"

Rachel chuckled as she leaned over to pick up Kyndell. She said, "Your daddy has stinky breath. Tell him to go brush his teeth so he smells better for us."

Finn rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. Anything to make my girls happy. Then I am going to kiss all over you and you are going to be happy about it."

Finn was walking away when he heard Lea whisper, "Your daddy is such a pushover."

Finn threw over his shoulder, "I heard that." The two of them started laughing.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel walked down the stairs holding the girls a half an hour later. They found Carole sitting on the couch already in tears. Finn walked over and sat next to her and said, "Mom, come on. It's not like you are never going to see us again. We aren't that far away and we will come back to visit. It just won't be as often because these two won't be easy to travel with. You know you can call us whenever you want to. We'll hold the phone up to the girls because you know they can't like respond or anything."<p>

Carole chuckled. "I just can't believe how grown up you are. You are my baby and you have two babies of your own. They are beautiful and absolutely perfect. They are going to be amazing with parents like the two of you. The two of you are doing so well and I am so proud of you. I just can't believe it is already time for you to go back. I don't get to see my grandbabies every day. You don't need me anymore." The tears started falling again.

Rachel came over and said, "Carole, we will always need you. There is no way we would have been able to make it through the last month without you. Thank you so much for letting us stay here over break and helping me get prepared to go at motherhood. I know I wasn't the easiest person to work with as soon as I got home from the hospital or when the girls finally got home. I guess I am a bit of a worrier."

Carole smiled. "Thanks, Rachel. You know you can call me if you need anything. I can be up there in about two hours. Faster if you really need me."

Rachel laughed. "Thank you for that. I still get another two weeks with them and then it is back to school and work for me. They are being extra lenient on me since they were premature. Quinn is in the class that I a taking so she is going to help me keep up. It should all work out, but that doesn't mean that it is going to be easy. I'm sure I will be calling you for tips."

"I will always be there for you guys. I just hate to see you go."

"I'll make sure I call you every day. There is no need to worry. I'm sure we are going to be okay. Finny is a great dad and I know he will take wonderful care of us."

Finn said, "Rach, we should really be going. The girls are supposed to be fed in three hours and if we leave now they should be ready for a feeding as soon as we pull in the parking lot of the complex."

Rachel smiled. "See? We are going to be okay. We will call you when we get to the apartment."

Carole said, "Thank you. I'm so proud of the two of you. I'll get Burt to help you get the rest of your things in the car. Then we can get these two little angels in there. I want to snuggle with them a little bit longer while you get the last of your things together."

Finn handed Kynsley over to his mom and went to check that they had everything in their car. He hated to see his mom so upset, but he knew they had to go.

* * *

><p>They had the last of the things in the car. The girls were secured in their seats and sound asleep. Finn and Rachel gave Burt and Carole one last hug. They told them goodbye and were on their way.<p>

Finn looked over at Rachel and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. We are going to be okay. We are in this together and I know that will make everything okay."

"You have that right, babe. There is nothing that can get in our way when we have each other. We are going to be okay. There is nothing to worry about. We are going to have our ups and downs, but we will always have each other."

"Lets get these two to their new home."

They smiled at each other and were on their way to Columbus.


	2. Some Rest Due To Good Friends

**Here is chapter 2. Thank you for the response to the last chapter. I am so glad you liked it. It is wonderful. :) I hope you continue to like it and are willing to give me some ideas on what to do with this story. Enjoy!**

**J**anuary 12th, 2013

Finn and Rachel were back in Columbus. It had been a smooth ride most of the way. So much so that they almost forgot that they had two babies in the backseat. That was until they were about ten minutes from their apartment and the wailing began.

Rachel turned around in her seat and said, "Come on, sweethearts. We are almost home. I'll feed you as soon as we walk in the door, I promise. It is okay. We are almost home. It is going to be okay." Then Rachel found herself in tears.

Finn said, "Come on., Rach. It is okay. We will be home real soon. Everything is going to be okay. We will get the two of them settled down and then we'll nap with them."

"Finn, we can't let them sleep all the time. Then we won't get any sleep at night."

"I guess you are right. We will get them happy as soon as we get in the door and then I'll come out and get the stuff out of the car."

"That sounds like a plan. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Of course, sweetheart. Lets get in there. We are home."

Finn and Rachel hoped out of the car and got the girls. Rachel grabbed the diaper bags and they headed for the door. They opened the door to have Santana and Quinn waiting for them.

Finn and Rachel were trying to shush the girls the best they could until they could get things ready for the girls to be fed. Rachel automatically took one of the girls in her arms and started feeding her while Finn trying bouncing and swaying the other to ease her. They didn't even notice Quinn and Santana.

Santana said, "Whoa momma! That is something I do not want to see!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Well, maybe you should have waited until we were home to be in our apartment or, I don't know, told us you would be here waiting for us. They are set to be fed right now and they are extra cranky. You wouldn't have wanted us to wait any longer. You would hate to see the two of these two when they are really upset."

Finn looked up and said, "Rach, trade. Kyndell is going nuts over here."

Quinn stood up and walked over to take Kynsley from Rachel. She grabbed a burp rag and started to burp her to give the parents a little rest. She could see it in their eyes that they were exhausted.

Rachel took Kyndell from Finn. She started to feed her while she walked around the apartment. She just started crying and said, "I'm a terrible mother. I can't make them happy. They are going to hate me when they get older. I'm terrible. I hate to see them so upset. There is nothing I can do to help them."

Finn walked her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He said, "You are a wonderful, mom. I am so proud of you. The girls love you. Honey, this is going to take some getting used to for all of us, especially now that we are on our own. We are going to be learning right along with them."

Kyndell had stopped eating. Santana walked over and said, "Give me the munchkin. You and Frankenteen go and get some sleep. You aren't going to be much help to these two if the two of you don't have at least a little rest. Quinn and I have these two under control. Just go and get some rest. We will take care of them."

Finn told Rachel, "They are right. Rach, you haven't slept in 48 hours. That isn't good for you. I don't want to see you get sick. Lets go take a nap. They are going to be fine."

Rachel replied, "You are right. Thank you so much. We really appreciate it. It's just so hard to leave them alone. They are our little miracles."

"We are just going to be in the other room. If anything happens they can come and get us."

Quinn told them, "Now go get some rest. We don't have any plans for the rest of the night. We wanted to come see our nieces. We'll keep damage control around here. Sam said something about stopping by. I'm sure Paisley and Ryan will come by to see you."

"Wake us up in an hour."

"We'll see about that. Now don't worry about anything. We know where everything is if they need anything. Now go. We want some bonding time with our nieces."

Finn and Rachel smiled. They headed back to their room without a fight. They didn't realize how exhausted they were until they laid down on their bed and were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn woke up with a commotion. They jumped out of bed and ran to the living room thinking the worst. They got there to find Quinn, Santana, Puck, Sam, Aaron, Ryan, Paisley and Daisy were in the living room and kitchen.<p>

Paisley smiled and said, "There are the parents. I'm sure Daisy is happy to see you because she wants to hold one of the babies so bad, but we wouldn't let her until you were here."

Rachel rubbed her eyes and asked, "Where are my babies?"

Santana chuckled and said, "Calm down, tiny. Puck has Kynsley and Q has Kyndell. They have been little angels. They have been fed and changed. We even have them in their pajamas for you."

Finn asked, "How long have we been asleep?"

"Just a couple of hours."

Rachel exclaimed, "A couple of hours! I told you to wake us in an hour. My babies probably hate me because I left them."

Puck walked over to her and gave Kynsley to her. Kynsley automatically cuddled into her chest. He said, "See, she knows who her momma is. They are never going to hate you. Even they know that you needed a break. We are all here for you. The girls made you guys dinner and us guys kept an eye on the munchkins. You have nothing to worry about. Q kind of wants to steal one of them when you aren't looking."

Quinn said, "Don't listen to him. They are just so cute guys. You know I would never steal one of your kids. I'm not crazy, I promise."

Rachel laughed and told her, "I could tell he was joking. Thank you for being here."

Daisy exclaimed, "Hold baby! NOW!"

Finn laughed and said, "Rach, I think we should let her hold one of the girls now. We don't want to see our sweet little Daisy turn into a crazy person."

Rachel smiled and sat on the couch. Rachel told her, "Okay, Daze. Come here. If you sit next to me I'll help you hold Kynsley. She wants to meet her new friend, Daisy."

Daisy smiled and hopped up on the couch. Rachel helped her hold the baby to make sure nothing happened to her. Finn stood behind them smiling. He was so glad to have the life he had and the friends that came with it.

Paisley said, "Okay. Give the babies a rest. We have been passing them around enough that they should be tired. It's time for dinner."

Finn and Rachel took the girls into their room to their bassinets. They laid them down and went out to spend time with their friends. They were ready to have some adult time. There wasn't much of that when you have two babies that need your constant attention, but they wouldn't change anything about their life.


	3. New Morning Routine

**Thank you again for all the reviews. I'm so glad you are liking it so far. This is coming to me so easy, but I am going to take some time to put some work into the story that I hope to upload tomorrow so this won't be updated daily any longer. Give me ideas and I will see what I can work with. Enjoy! :)**

**J**anuary 13th, 2013

Finn woke up to hear the girls gurgling. He quietly got out of bed and picked them up. He softly said, "Hey princesses. Daddy loves you. Thank you for four consecutive hours of sleep. That was so nice of you. Lets go get you fed. We're going to let mommy get a little extra sleep. Then I have to get ready for class. Daddy is going to miss you so much. It isn't fair that I can't stay with the two of you and your momma all day." Finn tiptoed out of the room and took the girls into the nursery to change their diapers and put them in an outfit for the day.

Finn had the girls laying on their changing tables. He started to change Kynsley's diaper. He said, "Whoa, pumpkin. How can someone so tiny and perfect make such a stinky? Goodness gracious. It's okay. We'll get you cleaned up and you will smell pretty again." Finn changed her diaper and said, "There you go. You have to be happier to get that nasty out of your diaper. I know I sure would." He kissed her cheek and laid her down in the crib for a minute.

Finn said, "I didn't forget you, sweetie. Lets see if we can get you cleaned up so you smell just as pretty as your sister. Daddy loves his little girls so much. I don't know what I would do without you or your momma." He changed her and kissed her cheek. "You smell lovely, darlin'. We'll get you dressed and you will be ready for momma when she wakes up. I would feed you, but I know how much you prefer mom's food supply over the fake stuff. Here is a little secret, I think I would feel the same way if I got to eat from your mom's…"

Rachel exclaimed, "Finn Hudson! You had to ruin a precious moment with our daughters by starting to talk about my breasts!"

Finn laughed and said, "Hey baby! Good morning. How long have you been there? I was trying to get them ready for you. I wanted you to get some extra sleep. I know you didn't sleep well last night. You are going to be here all day and I wanted to at least be a little help before I had to get to class."

Rachel came over and kissed his cheek. "Then go put on some clothes. I don't think you would be too attractive in your pajama pants, though I find them quite sexy."

Finn winked at her. "I'll go change. If you feed them I'll be back to burp them."

"You have a deal. I'll wait to put them in their outfits for the day in case they decide to spit up. I'm so glad to have you. There is no way I would have been able to do all of this by myself. You are perfect."

"You never would have had to do it by yourself. I would have been here no matter what. I love you, wifey. I'll be back momentarily to get you girls ready for the day."

"That sounds perfect."

Finn left to go change his clothes.

Rachel sat down in the rocking chair with the girls. She said, "Hey honeys. Mommy loves you so much. We are going to have a good day, aren't we?"

The girls gurgled and cooed.

Rachel laughed and said, "This will be a lot more fun when you can actually reply, but I will take your cute little baby sounds as a yes. We are going to be okay. I want you to know that no matter how tired mommy gets she will always love you. I am going to get tired and probably cry a lot, but the two of you are worth it because you are here and you look just like you daddy. I hope you have a big heart like he does. He was going to be here and be a daddy to you even if you weren't his. I am so glad your daddy is who your daddy is. We are very lucky to have him. He is goofy sometimes, but I know we are all going to need a laugh in this stressful world. No matter how stressful things get mommy and daddy are going to love you more than anything. You are our world now. You are too little now to know how lucky you are. You have so many people that love you. I wish my daddies loved the three of us as much as your daddy loves you."

* * *

><p>Finn walked in and kissed Rachel's forehead. He said, "hey baby. I love all three of you so much. Your dads made a mistake when they kicked you out. They are missing out on you and our perfect girls. Now let me get my cuddles on before I have to head to class."<p>

Rachel laughed. "I can't get over how cute you are. You have no idea how many things I have of blackmail against you since the girls have been born. I could tell your football buddies so many things."

"Oh babe. I'm a dad. I really don't care. I know Ryan would stick up for me."

Rachel smiled. "I'm so glad the two of you are friends."

Finn burped each of the girls and took them over to the bassinets in their room. He came back to wrap his arms around Rachel. He told her, "I'm so glad I have you. We have two perfect little girls. We are going to have the world's most perfect family. I guess I better head to school. I can stay if you stil need me."

"You need to get to class. I still have two weeks before I start my class. Quinn is supposed to come by later and give me the update on it all. I love you, Finny. We will see you soon. I'm so glad you don't have football and can come home to us after classes."

"That is the great thing about not starting training until summer."

"Get out of here. We will be seeing you soon. I hope this turns into being our morning routine. I like getting to spend time with you and the girls when I wake up first thing in the morning."

"I know what you mean. Call me if you need me to pick up anything before I come home. If you need any help Q doesn't have class until 11. Santana is done with class at noon so she can come over after her class. I'll be home at two. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now get out of here. We will be fine."

As soon as Finn walked out the door the girls started crying. Rachel sighed because she knew this was going to be her day.


	4. A Call For Help

**Here is chapter 4. I just couldn't stop myself from updating and writing this. Let me know what you think. My new story is uploaded. Check out Her Leading Man and let me know what you think.**

**J**anuary 13th, 2013

Rachel was pacing the floor of the apartment with Kynsley. She would not stop crying for anything. Rachel had tried feeding, changing, rocking, standing, and she had lastly turned to singing as she walked the floor. Nothing was working. Kyndell had been a little angel, but Kynsley had been a little terror. It broke her heart that there was nothing she could do to make her happy.

It was finally two. Rachel was now crying along with Kynsley. Finn walked in the door and said, "There are my favorite girls. How was your day?"

Rachel looked up at him and just burst into tears. Finn dropped his school bag and rushed over to them. He took Kynsley in his arms and started rocking her.

Rachel told him, "I have tried everything. She hates me. There is nothing I can do to ease her. Kyndell has been a little angel all day hardly making a peep. Kynsley on the other hand has cried all day long. She starts wailing as soon as I lay her down. She is so colicky. I hate that there isn't anything I can do for her. I have been holding her as close to my chest as I can hoping that helps her. She just won't have it. I'm waiting for her to fall asleep because she has to be exhausted from all the screaming."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm home now. Go lay down. It is my turn. You need a break. I have these munchkins under control. I don't want you to stress. Why didn't you call someone, honey? You know that Quinn and Santana would be over in a heartbeat to help out. They love their godchildren."

Rachel sniffled. "I'm a mother. I should be able to handle my children. I hate it. I just want to be able to comfort them."

"Honey, they just got to this house yesterday. They were used to mom's place. This is new to them and they are getting used to change."

"I just don't know what to do to make them happy."

"Why don't you call mom and see if she can give you any ideas on what to do. She has been a mom for a long time and she should be able to help. It is going to be okay, Rach. The girls love you. You are their mommy. They will always love your mommy."

"Thanks, Finny. I'm going to go back to our room and call your mom. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be here in a heartbeat. I love you."

Finn smiled and kissed her. "I love you, too."

Rachel kissed each of the girls and went back to their bedroom.

Rachel was lying on the bed when she called Carole. Carole answered, "Hello?"

Rachel said, "Carole."

"What is the matter, Rach?"

Rachel started to cry again as she said, "I don't know what to do. There is nothing I can do to make them happy. I spent all day with them and I couldn't do anything to stop Kynsley from crying. I don't know what to do. I'm a terrible mother."

"Oh honey. You aren't a terrible mother. She just has colic. I'm going to take off the next couple of days and come see you. I want to help you get comfortable. I know you only have two more weeks. I miss my granddaughters already. I just want you to know that I will always be there for you no matter what. Everything is going to be okay. I'll be there by ten in the morning. You have nothing to worry about. I'll help you in anyway that I can while I am there."

"We don't have a place for you to sleep. The extra room is the nursery and they are sleeping with us. Oh I don't…"

"Honey, that is fine. The couch is wonderful if I get to spend time with my granddaughters. I love them and they are worth more than a few nights on a couch. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you so much. You really don't have to do all that you do for us."

"You are 19 years old. This is a lot to handle. I want to help you and Finn. You are family. You have two beautiful little girls. They are going to be a lot of work. The two of you are going to make a lot of mistakes, but that is part of being parents. I want to help the two of you be more comfortable with being parents. The two of you are doing great so far. You have been through way more than you should have had to go through. I love the two of you and those girls."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I would go check on Finn if I were you."

Rachel laughed. "You are right. We will see you tomorrow. Thank you so much."

The two of them hung up.

Rachel walked out into the living room. She smiled as she saw Finn making faces at the little girls trying to get them to giggle for the first time in his arms. Rachel said, "Hey babies. Are you having a good tie with daddy?"

Finn said, "Hey girls. Look it is mommy. Lets go give mommy some love."

Rachel smiled as Finn walked over to her holding both of their girls. Rachel took Kyndell from him. She kissed her cheek and then leaned over to kiss Kynsley's.

Finn asked, "Where is a kiss for daddy?"

Rachel laughed. "Of course. How could I forget daddy?" Rachel gave Finn a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart. "Much better. How did it go talking to mom?"

"She is going to come up for a few days. I told her not to, but she is worried about us. She said she would be here in the morning."

"I think it would be good for her to come up for you. We are going to get through this. I mean look at them. They missed their mommy while you were in the bedroom. They love you. This is just new for all of this."

"You know exactly what to say to make me feel better. You are amazing. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You will never have to figure it out. We are in this forever and that is how it is going to be forever. Would it be okay if I start working on some homework. I'll order us some pizza or something. Then you don't have to make anything. It has been a long day."

"That's fine baby. If there is anything I can do to help let me know. I'll put these two in their swings and help you."

Finn smiled. "You are too good to me."

Finn and Rachel started what was sure to be their nightly routine, at least for the next two weeks until Rachel went back to school. It was sure to be an experience.


	5. A Little Help From Carole

**Here you go. I like this story as well. Some of you wanted to see more Carole and I love writing her. I hope you enjoy this and will let me know what you think. If you have time check out my other stories. That love to get lovins. :)**

**J**anuary 14th, 2013

Finn had just left for class. Rachel was feeding the girls in the rocking chair in their room. She looked down and smiled, "I love this quiet time with my girls. I love when the two of you are happy and not screaming your heads off. It is so much easier to love you when you are happy babies."

Rachel burped the two of them and they cooed at her. She said, "Your nana should be here soon. She misses the two of you. We miss her, don't we?"

There was a knock on the door. Rachel stood up with both of the girls in her arms. She got close enough to the door and said, "It's open."

Carole came in and said, "There are my three favorite girls. Rachel, hand over one of my beautiful granddaughters. What is the problem?"

Rachel handed Kyndell over to her. "They are acting like little angels now, but that isn't how they normally are. Kyndell is the mellow one. Kynsley here is the little diva. She has been screaming her head off most of the last two days. I just don't know what to do for her. I hate it when they are upset. Kynsley has my personality while Kyndell is mellow like Finn. Kynsley is a little angel for Finn. The two of them have a connection that I have never seen between anyone before. I think it is because she was our little weakling."

"Finn was born early. He knew it was hard for me and he wanted to be there for his little girl. I have always been overprotective of Finn because of it. That is just how he is going to be with her. I know he loves both of your girls, but he just has a connection with Kynsley that goes deeper."

"She is going to be a daddy's girl. I can tell. I think it is the cutest thing. It is so cute. As soon as he comes in the door he is all over her. He never forgets about Kyndell though."

"Yeah. He loves the two of them more than anything. I am so proud of the two of you."

"Thank you." Kynsley got fussy. Rachel kissed her cheek and started bouncing her slightly in hopes of calming her.

Carole told her, "Hold her as close to your chest as you can and hum to her. Sometime it just helps to talk or sing. She loves to know that she is with someone and not being forgotten. That was how Finn was when he first came home. He had colic as well. I know it is hard now, but it will be over soon. Then it will be a piece of cake."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you for coming up. I'm sorry that I am such a terrible mother that you had to come and save me."

"You are just new to all of this. The girls were in the hospital for a month. It is understandable that you are overwhelmed right now. You are thinking about getting back to school and taking care of these little angels. That just makes you a normal mother. It is never easy being a new mom. You carried the two of these perfect baby girls for seven months. You just want what is best for them. They are so adorable and perfect. You have nothing to worry about. They are getting bigger every day."

"They are up to about seven pounds. They are just perfect. I love them so much. I didn't realize that they were such a big part of my life already. I can't even think about leaving them yet. Finn and I haven't been away from them since we brought them home from the hospital."

"Rachel, the two of you need a night to yourselves. You can't make everything about the babies. You need to have some time for each other to keep your marriage alive. I know the two of you love each other and love these little girls, but you need to have a date night."

"I guess you are right. I just hate to leave them."

"I'll watch them tomorrow night. You and Finn should go out to dinner. I love any time I can get with my granddaughters. I want to see the two of you get a good break out of the house without the girls. You spend so much time in the apartment with them. You need to get out of here for a while."

"I guess you are right. When Finn gets home we will talk about it. I have a feeling he will be as hard to get away from them as I will be."

Carole laughed. "I bet you are right. Don't worry about it."

Kynsley was still fussy. Rachel held her close and started to pace around the room humming and singing to her. She remembered that Finn used to sing to the babies at night before they went to sleep. She started to sing to Kynsley and she easily calmed down. Who would have thought I Cross My Heart would ease her. Rachel would have to remember that for the future.

Rachel and Carole got the babies ready for a nap and spent some time talking about adult things. Rachel hadn't had much of that in the last couple of days and it was a good change for her.


	6. Nana Carole Knows Best

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget and let me know what you think. I appreciate them all. Don't forget to check out my other stories if you haven't. :)**

**J**anuary 14th, 2013

Finn walked in the house and said, "Girls, I'm home!"

Carole came in and said, "Finn Hudson, keep your voice down. We just got your daughters to sleep. They had a long day."

"Sorry."

Rachel came in with a big smile on her face. "Finny! How was your day?"

"It was great. I'm so glad to be home to all my girls though." Rachel walks over and gives him a kiss. He says, "Hey mom."

Carole smiled and said, "Hey honey. You have two of the most beautiful and perfect little girls."

"Tell me something I don't know. Of course they are gorgeous. Have you seen their mother?"

Rachel blushed and held onto Finn. She told him, "You are too good to me. They got half of their genes from you. I would say you had something to do with the cuteness of our children."

Finn smiled. Carole said, "The two of you need to go sit down and relax. I'll make you dinner. The two of you just relax and have a good time. Nana is here to let the two of you get some rest. That is what I am going to let you do. I want the two of you to go out to dinner tomorrow night and to a movie. That would be a good break for you and a chance for me to bond with my favorite granddaughters."

Finn told her, "I don't know about that, mom. Do you really think we should be leaving them yet? What if something happens? I don't want anything to happen to them while we are gone."

Carole laughed. "Look at you being overprotective, daddy. They will be fine. Have you already forgotten that I have been a mother longer than you have been a father. Nothing will happen if you go out for a few hours. It will be good for you and Rachel. I will call you if anything happens, but nothing will happen. You are going to be happy you got out for a while. I want some time with Kyndell and Kynsley."

"Fine. You win. What do you think, Rach?"

Rachel laughed. "She already talked me into it today. It looks like tomorrow night we are going to have a mommy/daddy date. I can't wait to get some time with my favorite daddy."

Finn smiled. "I'm looking forward to dinner and a movie with my favorite mommy. Thanks mom. We really appreciate that you came all the way up here to help us out. I'm sorry you had to take off work to bail us out yet again."

Carole told him, "Don't you dare think that way, Finn Christopher Hudson. I love you and those little girls in there. I would drop anything to help you with them. Being a new parent is not an easy task. I want you to realize that you will always have your mom to help you out no matter how old you get. Burt was jealous that I got to come up here to see them. He is in love with the two of them. He is wrapped around their little fingers just like you are. He was ready to close the shop down and come up with me to see them. So, don't be surprised if when you get back tomorrow from your date night that he is here."

Rachel laughed. "The two of you are always welcome here. I'm sorry the place isn't big and we don't have a bed for you."

"I don't need a bed. That isn't important. I'm just glad to be here. I know the two of you are not going to be able to make it back to Lima very often. I just want you to know that I am going to put money in your bank account so that you can come home once a month. I can't go without seeing these little ones. Burt feels the same way. Burt talked about buying an apartment up here so that we could come and see them all the time."

Rachel smiled. "That is so sweet of you. That is something you don't have to do."

"I don't have to. I just really wanted to. I'm so proud of the two of you. You have grown up so much in such a little time. You weren't supposed to be parents so soon, but the two of you fell into the parenting roles so quickly."

Finn told her, "We didn't have any other choice. I wouldn't change anything. I know you didn't think I was doing the best thing when Rachel and I first got married. Mom, I wouldn't change a thing. I mean look at those little girls in the other room. Then take a look at my amazingly hot wife. I have the best life. It is definitely not easy, but it is so worth it. We have each other and that is how I know everything is going to be okay. Thank you for coming and helping up. I'm lucky to have such an awesome mom. Kyndell and Kynsley are lucky to have you as their nana."

Carole wiped her eyes. "Okay. Stop making me get all teary. Go sit down in the living room. I'm going to go make dinner. The two of you need a hot meal that isn't take out."

Rachel and Finn laughed because she knew them so well. They were about to sit down when crying came from the nursery. Finn and Rachel looked at each other and just smiled. They walked into the nursery to the cribs.

Finn walked over and said, "Hey girls. Daddy is home and boy did he miss you today. I bet you had the best day with mommy and nana, huh? I want to snuggle with you. You know daddy loves to have snuggles with his favorite girls and his favorite mommy."

Rachel smiled as she watched from behind. Things were hard for her in the day not seeing the girls happy and trying to take care of the two of them by herself, but when she got to stand back and watch Finn with them so forgot all about it. The girls were her little angels. She was ready to face anything as long as Finn was by his side.

Finn turned around and said, "Hey momma. Want to help me with these little ones? Lets take them out to the living room and play with them for a while while dinner is getting ready."

Rachel smiled. "Of course, daddy. These two need their daddy lovings for the day. They sure did miss you. They were little angels today, but you could tell that they sure did miss you."

"Well, I missed them and you today. This is why I love the weekend. I'm going to have to find a job soon though."

"Look into the daycare. I know it isn't the most manly job, but when I go back to work then we can have more time together with you and the girls."

Finn smiled at the idea. "That sounds perfect. I'll look into that. I would love to get to see you and the girls more. I know when you get back to work it is going to be even harder."

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to that."

"Lets not think about that now. Lets go sit in the living room with our perfect girls."

Finn and Rachel each took one of their daughters to the living room. The spent the rest of the night bonding with their daughters and spending time with Carole learning more of what they can do around their house to make things easier for them in raising the girls.


	7. Couple of Worrying New Parents

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I like it. Please review and let me know what you think. :) Enjoy!**

**J**anuary 15th, 2013

Rachel was ready when Finn got home from school. She opened the door for him and he smiled. He said, "You look beautiful, Rach. I'm going to go kiss the girls and change. Then we can be off for our adults night."

Rachel smiled. "Take your time. They missed you."

"How was Kynsley for you today?"

"She was perfect. I think we are starting to get out of our crying all day stage. It is wonderful. She still had her times, but nothing like the last couple of days. Then we have Kyndell who is our little mellow baby. Sometimes I swear she tries to calm down Kynsley herself with the cute little baby noises she makes at her."

"That's my girls. They are already taking care of each other. I'll go say hi to them and then we can be off for the night. I can't say that I'm not looking forward to having a night on the town with my woman not having to change a diaper right in the middle of an impressive make out session."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Stop that. Your mother is in the other room."

"Babe, I hate to break it to you, but she knows we do stuff. We are married and we have two of the most beautiful kids in the world. It would be hard not to know that. You are sexy."

Rachel blushed. "Stop it! Go see your daughters and get dressed. I don't want to be out too late."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be ready soon."

Rachel sat down in the living room. Carole looked at her and just laughed. Rachel asked, "What is it? Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

Carole shook her head no. "No. I just love seeing you and Finn together. The two of you are just too perfect for one another. You can keep him under control. You don't let him do anything stupid. I am so thankful for that. The way he is with you and the girls makes me happy as a mom. I'm glad he has someone that loves him as much as you do."

Rachel smiled. "I don't think I could love him anymore if I wanted to. Then I prove that wrong every day because my heart just keeps getting bigger and bigger."

"Yep. You are going to be a wonderful mom. You are already way on your way. You are doing wonderfully. I'm just so proud of the two of you. I know you are giving up so much for my granddaughters. I know you have always wanted to be in New York on the stage for all the world to see. The day you said you were going to give that up to be a mom showed me that you are going to be just fine. I know you didn't want to give that up, but I'm so happy the two of you decided to keep them."

Rachel smiled. "I wouldn't change anything now. I love both of them so much. My heart breaks when they cry and I can't stop them, but I know my heart would be even more broken if I knew they were out there and not with us."

Finn walked out of the nursery and said, "The girls are out and we are ready to go."

Rachel walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Carole told them, "Go out. Have fun. Do not call me! I will call you if anything happens. You have nothing to worry about. I have plenty of practice."

Finn and Rachel laughed and agreed as Carole pushed them out the door.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were sitting at the table in complete silence. Rachel looked up and said, "This is nice, but I think we should be talking."<p>

Finn laughed. "I know what you mean. I could sit here in silence with you all day, but I love to hear your voice. I just don't know what to talk about anymore. Our conversations always revolve around the girls. It is just so weird to be away from them."

Rachel chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way. Well, we are going to have a night for the two of us. How is school so far for you this semester? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"It is going well so far. Not much homework so far. There is nothing you can do. You have your hands full with stuff at home. I went to the daycare today and Paisley said she was going to work on getting me in. She said to tell you hello and that they would stop by to see us all tomorrow night. Daisy really misses you. Ryan was asking about you today, too. I'm sure he will be coming over with Paisley and Daisy tomorrow."

"Have you talked to Quinn, Santana or Noah recently?"

"Quinn was upset that she couldn't come over to hang tonight. I think she likes our kids more than us now. Santana threatened me yet again that if I didn't give you a break she would make it so we couldn't have anymore children in the future. Puck is same old Puck. He told me that if I didn't take good care of you and the girls we would swoop in and take you out from under my nose. I don't think I could handle that. I don't ever want to lose you and the girls. I know I am going to do stupid stuff, but promise me that you will still love me and never take the girls away from me."

Rachel got up and walked over to his side of the booth and scooted in. She said, "Whoa. I would never take your daughters away from you. We are going to fight and get angry at each other, but we are always going to love each other. There is no way I could ever stop loving you. You are way too important to me. Honey, I will never ever be able to live without you."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

Finn kissed her and she went to the bathroom.

Rachel got to the bathroom. She pulled out her cell phone and called Carole. She bit her lip as Carole answered, "Hello?"

Rachel said, "Hey Carole."

"I'm going to stop you right here. Get back to my son. I know you snuck away to call me. They are fine. You have nothing to worry about. They are being little angels. There is not a problem here. We will see you soon."

Rachel chuckled. "Okay. I'm sorry. I just miss them."

"I understand. We are fine here. Get back to dinner."

"Thanks, Carole. We will see you later."

Rachel walked back to the table to get back to her lovely evening with Finn.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were almost finished with their meal. Finn said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom real fast. After that I'll get the check and we can be off to the movies."<p>

Rachel smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Finn walked back to the bathroom. He dialed the phone to call Carole. Carole said, "Hello?"

Finn said, "Hey mom."

"Stop. Get back to your wife. Your daughters are fine. I have it all under control. I will call you if anything happens. Stop worrying."

"Sorry mom."

Carole laughed. "Don't worry about it. Your wife called earlier. They are still fine. Come home after the movie. I'm not going to answer the phone if you call again. You need a break. You are not getting a break if you keep calling to check on them. You will see how much they missed you when you get home. Inform Rachel of this as well."

Finn laughed. "I will definitely give her your message. Thanks, mom. We will see you later."

"Okay. Stop worrying. Your daughters are fine, I promise."

Finn told his mom and went back into the restaurant.

Finn sat down and Rachel knew what he did. Rachel laughed and said, "You called her, too?"

Finn laughed with her. "Yes. She told me that if we call again she isn't going to answer. I just needed to know that they were okay. Lets go to the movie and get back to our girls."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Lets get on with our date night."

The two of them went to the movies and made their way home soon after to get started with what was left of Kyndell and Kynsley's nightly routine.


	8. Back to School

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for sticking with me. I'm running out of ideas slowly. Let me know what you think and any ideas you may have or want to see happen. Enjoy!**

January 28th, 2013

Rachel woke up and started crying automatically. It was the first day that she would be away from the girls for any amount of time and it was breaking her heart. She had a two hour class Monday, Wednesday and Friday. That was the only class she was taking this semester to have more time to be with the girls. The plan was to drop the girls off at the daycare with Finn, go to class and then go back to work at the daycare until six. Finn had also gotten a job at the daycare and he would be working from two to six.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and said, "Baby, come on. It is going to be okay. You know everyone that works at the daycare. It is two hours and then you will be there for them. I'll be there at two and both of us will get to have some time with them. It is all going to be okay. Paisley is going to be working so we know we have nothing to worry about. She will make sure they are well taken care of."

"I guess you are right. I'm just not ready for this. Thankfully I still get Tuesdays and Thursdays with them."

"Don't forget about our family weekends. Mom is so excited that we are going to Lima this weekend. I think Burt is just excited if not more to see them."

"I just wish my daddies felt the same way. The last I heard they put the house up for sale and were moving."

"That is their loss. We have the most awesome kids in the world and they are missing out on that. We have all the people in the world that we need right here and in Lima."

"Don't forget Noah is in Nashville. Have you heard from him?"

"He says he is doing well. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up in Lima this weekend since we said we were going to be there. He loves the girls. Not to mention the two of you are best friends. I can't say that I don't get jealous sometimes, but I am the one that gets to wake up next to you and fall asleep there, too."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "That's right. Don't you forget it. You are the father of my children and my one and only husband. That is the only way it will ever be. Lets get ready. We have to get the these two to the daycare and get to class. I don't want to be late on my first official day."

"Then lets get this show on the road."

Rachel laughed as they got dressed quickly and went to get the girls ready for the day they had ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Rachel handed Kynsley to Paisley. Finn handed Kyndell to their other friend, Tessa. Rachel said, "My class is only two hours so I will be here as soon as I can get here after it is over. If anything happens you have my number. I'll leave class if I have to."<p>

Paisley told her, "Rach, they are going to be fine. They are going to make new friends and you know Daisy will watch over them like a hawk. She loves the two of them as much as she loves you and Finn. They are going to be just fine. You will see. I promise to call if anything happens, but nothing is going to happen."

"Thank you."

Finn and Rachel each got a little teary eyed as they kissed the girls goodbye and headed off to class.

* * *

><p>Rachel got back to the daycare about 2 and a half hours later. She found Paisley playing with them on the play mat they had for the youngest children in the center. Rachel asked, "Were they okay? Did you have any problems with Kynsley? She is getting over this colic thing. She hasn't been nearly as bad as she was."<p>

Paisley laughed. "Calm down, momma. They were perfect little angels. They have been fed and changed. Daisy and I have been playing with them. They have been smiling like crazy. Daisy got mad that they wouldn't laugh so she finally walked away."

Rachel chuckled. "Finn does the same thing. They are working on it though. You can tell. I just love to see their little smiles. That is one of the greatest things that has come out of the last week."

"Just wait until they start laughing, crawling, talking and walking. That is when things get really interesting. You are doing great. They are wonderful babies. You have nothing to worry about with these two. Kynsley is going to be your outgoing one. Kyndell is just chill and laid back."

"That is what Finn and I think, too. Well, I should be getting to work."

The rest of the afternoon was relatively easy.

* * *

><p>Finn came in and walked over to Rachel and said, "Hello Mrs. Hudson. How are you and the mini Hudsons this afternoon?"<p>

"We are doing just fine, Mr. Hudson. I think there are a few children that will be happy to see that you are here."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Our little Drizzle isn't nearly as colicky, but you can still tell that she would much rather have her daddy than anyone else. Then Laynee over here is just laying back and enjoying any attention people want to give her."

Finn smiled. "That's my girl. She is just chillin' and not worrying about anything. Kynsley is just like her mommy and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, I need to go check on the other kids. Daze will be over here as soon as she sees that you are working here. I don't think P and Ryan told her that you got a job here, too."

Before they knew it they heard, "Finny!"

Finn looked up to see Daisy come running over to them. He smiled and said, "Hey Daze."

"You work here?"

"I do now." The two of them started to play with the girls while Rachel went to check on the other kids at the center. She couldn't stop herself from stealing glances of Finn throughout the afternoon as he played with the children. She really couldn't take her eyes off him when he was with their children.

The two of them worked the rest of the afternoon and was on their way to their apartment faster than they had ever expected. Working at a daycare made for quick days, but enjoyable ones when you got to see the happy faces on all the children no matter how old they were. Finn and Rachel knew they were working where they were meant to.


	9. A Visit Home

**Here you go. Thank you for the support. I hope you are still liking the story. I have more prewritten than I thought I would. I can't wait for you all to read it. I'm liking the way it is going so far. I hope you will read and review. I love to hear your thoughts. Don't forget my other stories. They love to get some love, too. Enjoy! :)**

**J**anuary 24th, 2013

Finn and Rachel were pulling into Burt and Carole's driveway. As soon as they pulled in the driveway and turned off the car they see Burt and Carole come running. Burt told them, "Don't touch those babies. We have two days where we get to spoil them. The two of us are going to take them into the house."

Finn and Rachel laughed as they saw the overly excited grandparents come out to the car to steal the girls. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel as they watched how excited they were to see the girls. Burt asked, "What have the two of you been feeding these two? They are getting too big. They have changed so much since you went back to school. That was only two weeks ago."

Rachel smiled and said, "They are definitely the children of Finn Hudson. They eat all the time. I'm surprised they don't weigh 20 pounds by the way that they eat. They are up to a little over seven pounds."

"I see that you are doing a great job. Lets get all of you inside. It is too cold out here for this. We don't want these little sweethearts to get sick."

Finn said, "Look at you taking on the role of pops like a pro, Burt."

"Of course. Who could look at these faces and not love them? They are little fighters They are perfect."

"Thanks. I think we did a pretty good job with them."

They all walked into the house.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the living room after dinner. Just like they promised, Burt and Carole didn't put the girls down except when Rachel needed to feed them or they needed a diaper change. They almost fought Finn at the chance to change a diaper.<p>

There was a knock on the door. Carole stood up and went to answer it. She came back in a moment later with Puck following behind her.

Rachel stood up and gave him a hug. She said, "Hello Noah."

Puck smiled. "Hey Rach. How are my favorite munchkins? You aren't giving them any siblings yet, are you?"

Finn came over and said, "There is not a chance of that for a good while. It's nice to see you man. How is Nashville? When are we going to be seeing you on a big stage?"

Puck laughed. "I'm working on it. I found me a manager and everything. Whenever I get things figured out I'll let you know. So, how are the littles?"

Rachel smiled and said, "They are doing wonderfully. They are up to a little over seven pounds. They are working on controlling their head movements. They miss their Uncle Noah."

Puck smiled. "They are too cute and you know me. I don't say anything is cute."

Finn chuckled and told him, "Dude, kids do that to you. You forget sometimes what it was like before they were there what you did without them."

"Trust me, I know. I feel the same way every time that Shelby lets me see Beth. I forget my bad reputation and only think about that little girl that kind of looks like me."

Rachel said, "That is so sweet, Noah."

"How is Q doing? Is she still dating that Aaron guy?"

"Quinn is doing very well. She comes over to the apartment every other night to see us and the girls. Yes, they are still going strong. They are very happy together."

Puck's face fell. Finn asked, "What is your deal, man?"

Puck told him, "I don't know. Every time I see Beth I think about her. She never leaves my mind. I know I caused the two of you problems, but I am so confused. I don't know what I feel. "

Rachel said, "She is the other of your child. You are going to have some kind of feeling for her. That doesn't mean that you are feeling big feelings for her."

"I don't know. I'm excited to get to live my dreams, but I'm just not happy. Maybe it is best that I am in Nashville and away from here. I don't want to ruin anything for anyone else. I am really sorry that I was so close to ruining things for the two of you. I'm glad that you gave me the chance to be a friend again. I don't know what I would do without the two of you. I can't wait to see what happens to the two of you and those little ones."

Rachel smiled. "Lets see if we can steal one of the girls from their grandparents long enough for them to see their cool Uncle Noah."

Finn and Rachel coaxed the grandparents into letting them take Kynsley for a little while. Rachel said, "Kynsley, you remember your Uncle Noah. He is going to be big and famous. I know he will always be there for you and your sister if you ever need a break from mommy and daddy. He is going to spoil you I am sure. I don't know how much your daddy and I are going to like it though."

Puck held out his arms and took the little girl. He said, "You are telling me that this is the same little girl that was so sick when she was born. There is no way." Puck tickled Kynsley and she smiled.

Rachel and Finn laughed at the look of surprise on his face. Finn told him, "Ha. That is the same look I had the first time I saw them smile. The two of them smile all the time now. It's pretty awesome."

Puck spent the rest of the evening fighting with Burt and Carole over the girls. Finn and Rachel just sat back and laughed at how much love their girls had. They knew they were lucky to have so many people that cared for them and their girls.


	10. Mother Run In

**I'm going to start alternating days that I update my stories since I am going to be able to go back to school at the end of the week. I don't know how frequent the updates will be that. Thank you for being so supportive. I really love your reviews. They make me want to write more. Enjoy! :)**

**J**anuary 25th, 2013

Finn and Rachel were taking Kyndell and Kynsley out on the town of Lima for the first time for a long period of time. They were so proud of them. They didn't care if people thought they were giving up on things in life. The two of them loved their girls more than anything and no one or nothing said would change that.

Rachel was pushing the stroller with Finn walking closely beside her. She looked up and caught a pair of eyes she didn't really want to see. She stopped dead in her tracks. Finn asked, "Are you okay, baby? What is the matter?"

Rachel just had to say one word for him to understand. She said, "Shelby."

"Honey, do you want to leave? We can sneak out before she sees us."

"She has already seen me. She is on her way over here with Beth now."

Finn stood even closer. He wanted to protect Rachel and their girls from any pain that they could ever experience because of someone else. He told her, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Shelby came over and said, "Rachel. It is nice to see you."

Rachel replied, "Shelby."

"Your fathers told me you weren't due until this month."

"They were born two months early. We sat in the hospital until Christmas Eve with them. That was when we finally got to bring them home. Not that they would know or care about that. I haven't talked to them since I told them I was pregnant and they kicked me out of their house."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I see that Beth is getting bigger."

Shelby smiled and said, "Beth, say hi to Rachel and Finn."

Beth looked up timidly and said, "Hi."

Finn told her, "She looks just like Puck. She is cute."

"Thanks. Can I get a look at these two?"

Finn stepped away from Rachel long enough to pull the visor of the stroller back so she could see the sleeping children that looked like the perfect combination of Finn and Rachel. Shelby told them, "Aww… They are so cute. They are the perfect combination of the two of you. They are so tiny."

Rachel said, "They are just now a little over seven pounds. They are finally starting to gain weight. We are doing our best. Carole and Burt have been a ton of help. We are living at school in married housing and actually doing well for ourselves when everyone thought that we wouldn't."

"So your fathers really kicked you out?"

"Yep. Pretty much disowned me. I wouldn't change anything. Kyndell and Kynsley are worth it all. They are my world now."

"You seem like a wonderful mother. I'm sorry your fathers couldn't see that. I hate that we have to go so soon, but we are supposed to be meeting Noah. Bethy gets to see her daddy."

Beth squealed. "Daddy!" The three adults laughed.

Shelby went on to say, "I would really like to get the chance to actually get to know you, Rachel. I know you have a lot on your plate, but if you need anything let me know. I would love to get to know my…umm…your children."

Rachel smiled and said, "You can call them your grandchildren. That is what they are. I'm sorry for the past. I would really like to have a mom in my life if are here to stay. I don't want the girls or myself to get heartbroken if you decide to up and leave again. I don't think I could handle it twice in life."

"Don't worry about it. I don't plan on going anywhere. Puck is a major part of Beth's life and I wouldn't even think about taking her away from him. If only Quinn felt the same way. She hasn't been to see her since all of you graduated. I really want Beth to know her, but I'm not going to force her. Poor Noah is heartbroken."

Finn and Rachel looked at each other. They knew Puck's true feelings for Quinn and they knew Shelby was seeing it as well. Rachel said, "Quinn and I had our hard times in high school, but she is my best friend now. I can just see that her and Noah will end up together in the end. They are both very stubborn. Good luck with this little angel because if she is anything like her parents you are going to have a fun time."

Shelby chuckled. "I figured as much. We should be going. Rachel, please call me some time. I would love to get to know you and your girls. I want to be a better person. I want you to have someone in your life. I am really sorry about your fathers' behavior towards you. I never would have thought that they would treat you in such a way."

"I didn't either. It has been nice running into you, Shelby. We need to be getting these two home to be fed, changed and bathed. You need to be off to see Noah. I am sure he is looking forward to seeing little Beth."

Finn told Shelby, "Nice seeing you."

They all walked their own way. Rachel couldn't believe the conversation they just had. She really didn't know if she was going to be calling her or not. She didn't know if she could handle if she did decide to leave like she did when she thought she was going to have a mother figure before. She wasn't about to get her hopes up. She had two daughters and an amazing husband that needed her full attention.


	11. A Ruined Evening

**I'm so sorry. This is actually chapter 11 of the story. I updated the wrong chapter the other day and just realized it. I'm sorry for the broblems, so I am going to reupload the Valentine's Day chapter after this. Sorry for the misunderstanding. :) I hope you enjoy it. **

**J**anuary 25th, 2013

Rachel and Finn were taking Kyndell and Kynsley for their first time in a sit down restaurant. Rachel was nervous. She was hoping the girls will be little angels and not make a fuss in the restaurant. The last thing she wanted was to interrupt anyone's meal. she remembered how annoyed she had once been in restaurants when a baby started to cry in the middle of her meal. she didn't want that to be her baby.

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand and said, "It is going to be fine. They have been so well behaved today. We will probably just have to feed them a bottle. There is no need to worry. We got this. Don't you want to show them off? I mean the whole world needs to see how adorable our kids are."

Rachel laughed. "You are right. I shouldn't be freaking out so much. I'm just nervous like I am every time that we take them somewhere new. I just don't want them to get hurt and to annoy anyone."

"They will just have to get over it. They are babies. They can't help themselves and we will do everything that we can to keep them happy like we do every other time."

Rachel kissed Finn. "You are such a great dad. They are so lucky to have you."

Rachel and Finn each carried a girl into the restaurant. They were seated right away. Finn had Kyndell next to him while Rachel had Kynsley next to her. Both of the girls started to squirm. Finn and Rachel each took a bottle and started to feed them to insure that they would stay happy and quiet for the duration of their meal.

Unexpectedly Rachel and Finn hear a chuckle. Then a man said, "Would you look at that Leroy? The little parents are trying to show the world that they have nothing to be ashamed of though they had children outside of marriage and are still children themselves."

Rachel looked up automatically with a look of fright. Finn's eyes shot up and showed anger. Rachel said, "Don't make a scene. If you would please leave us alone we would really appreciate it. We are just trying to have a nice and quiet meal."

Hiram then laughed, "Look at you trying to keep the piece. Trying to act as if you didn't do anything wrong and you didn't make a terrible mistake."

"You listen here. I couldn't be happier with the life that I have. I love these girls more than life itself. I don't regret anything. They are perfect and I will never see them as a mistake. They are loved more than they will ever know. I'm going to make sure that they know that they are wanted more than anything. Finn and I may be young, but we would give up anything for our girls. That is more than I could say for the two of you. I'm going to spend every moment possible with my daughters. No work or other life is going to get in the way of that. I'm not going to leave them for weeks on end to fend for themselves. I'm going to be there for their first days of school, their graduation, their first broken heart, their marriage and the birth of their children. They may mess up, but I am still going to love them through it all."

Finn stepped in and said, "If you would leave I would very much appreciate it. You have no right to upset Rachel or our daughters in such a public place. You mess with them, you mess with me. I will make a scene if I have to. I don't want to, but I will. Rachel and our girls are the most important things in my life."

Hiram told them, "Look at the two of you trying to act tough. You are anything from it. You are teenage parents that have no clue what they are doing. You have no right to talk to us the way that you have."

Finn stood up. Rachel looked up to see Puck walking over to them with Shelby and Beth following close behind. Rachel had never been so happy to see them.

Puck said, "Hey. What's up?"

Finn practically growled, "Hiram and Leroy here were about to leave us alone."

Leroy said, "No. We have so much more to say."

Shelby told them, "I think the two of you need to leave them alone. They have been through enough."

"You have no right to tell us what to do."

That pushed Rachel over the edge. She stood up with Kynsley in her arms and said, "Leave. Me. Alone. Leave all of us alone. I don't want you in my life and I don't want you in the life of my daughters. To think that I thought my daughters might embarrass me with their crying when in reality it was my "fathers" who ruined the evening. Get out of my way. I'm going to go home and have a wonderful evening with my family. Have a good life. I never want to see you again. You have done more than enough damage. I am fine without you. I have people in my life that love and care for me. They love my daughters and don't think they are mistakes. They were made out of love and that is all they are going to know. Finn and I are married. We love each other and that is how it is going to be for the rest of our lives. Now if you will please get out of my way I am going home with my family."'

Rachel put Kynsley in her carrier quickly while Finn did the same with Kyndell. They pushed their way past Leroy and Hiram to leave the restaurant. They hadn't even had time to order their drinks before things went down.

Puck, Shelby and Beth followed behind them. Finn put the girls in the car. Shelby had handed Beth over to Puck. She said, "Rachel, come here." Rachel didn't realize how much she had been holding in her tears until she fell in Shelby's arms in sobs. Shelby told her, "You are a wonderful mother. I can tell. You have nothing to worry about. What they said is not true. You are doing very well. Those little girls love you. I can tell. Don't let them bother you. Just remember that you are doing fine."

Puck said, "Shelby is right, Rach. Those girls in your car love you so much. They couldn't be luckier to have a mom like you. You are great with your girls. I'm glad you let me see them after all the trouble that I caused. I don't deserve to be in the lives of those precious girls. I don't deserve your friendship either."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that someone thinks I am doing a good job. Sometimes I don't think I am meant to be a mom. Kyndell and Kynsley need more than me. They could have so much more than they have had it not been so soon."

"Then they wouldn't be as special. It was meant to happen, Rach. Those two girls are so loved by you, Finn and all of us. Whenever we call and talk to each other the conversation always turns to how cute your kids are. That isn't just when we call you or Finn. That is what it comes to when any of us Glee kids talk to each other."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you for coming to our rescue. You stopped us from doing something stupid in such a public place."

Finn came around the front of the car and said, "We need to get the girls home so we can change them and get some food. Thanks Puck for stepping in. Thanks Shelby."

Shelby told them, "You have nothing to thank us for. Get home and take care of your girls. Call me soon Rachel." They all said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn took their daughters home. They spent the evening showing them so much love. They never wanted them to feel unloved. They were not mistakes to them. They were special.<p>

Finn had told Carole and Burt about the altercation at the restaurant. They were furious that the two men would even think about calling the granddaughters that they loved so much mistakes. Burt was ready to climb in his truck and give the Berry men a piece of his mind. It took Finn and a stern talking to from Carole to calm the man down.

Rachel and Finn had extra help putting the girls to bed that night. All of the adults in the family were on edge and just wanted to spend as much time with the little girls as they could. They were lucky they were so healthy and they knew they would trade them for anything, no matter what the hardships were.


	12. A Lazy Valentine's Day

**This story is going to have about 20 chapters. I can't write two stories and give them both the attention I wish to. I'm finding it so much easier to write my other story. I may come back and add to it some day. Thank you for the support and I hope you will enjoy the rest of it and look into my other stories. I have another story in my brain, but I don't know when it will be written and added to. I want to put my attention to Her Leading Man for a while. Thanks. :)**

**F**ebruary 14th, 2013

It was Finn and Rachel's first Valentine's Day married and with the girls. They were determined to make it a good day for all. Luckily it was a Saturday and they had the whole day together. Finn woke up early and wanted to start the day out right for Rachel because she does so much for him and their girls.

Rachel woke up when Finn opened the door with a tray with heart shaped pancakes, orange juice and rose. Rachel smiled and said, "Baby, you didn't have to do all this. I was looking forward to spending the day in bed with you and our girls. I didn't need anything special."

Finn sat the tray down on her lap and said, "I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I am so thankful for you, Kyndell and Kynsley. You didn't have to keep them. You could have been in New York right now living out your dreams if it hadn't been for me."

"I wouldn't change a thing. Lets eat this breakfast and start our day with our little miracles. What do you think they are going to do today to amaze us?"

Finn laughed. "I still can't believe that they are so close to laughing. They just can't get it."

"Maybe today will be the day."

"Maybe."

The two of them got up and started the day that they had come to know and love. The two of them wouldn't trade their morning rituals for anything.

Finn and Rachel walked over to the nursery that they had recently moved the girls into to give them more privacy and found the girls would be okay through the night.

Finn picked up Kynsley and said, "Hey pretty girl. Happy Valentine's Day. You are the best presents daddy could ever want. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rachel had picked up Kyndell. Rachel kissed each of their heads. Rachel smiled and said, "Look at our happy girls. Happy Valentine's Day, princesses. We are going to have a good day just the four of us. I think I see a pajama and movie day for us."

Finn smiled. "I think I agree, mommy. Lets get these girls fed and changed. I want to spend the day on the couch with my girls."

Rachel and Finn fed the girls and changed their diapers. Then they made their way to the living room to curl up on the couch for their family day.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn had the girls in their arms while watching Rachel's choice of a romantic comedy. Finn was holding Rachel with one arm while he held Kyndell in the crook of his other arm. Rachel was doing the same with Kynsley while she was snuggled up to Finn's side.<p>

Rachel kissed his cheek as they watched the movie. She said, "I'm so glad to be sitting here with you. I wouldn't trade today for anything."

Finn smiled. "I wouldn't trade it either."

Rachel tickled Kynsley side and she let out a little chuckle. Finn looked down at her and said, "That is my little Drizzle. That is my girl. That was the best Valentine's Day present a daddy could ever want. That is the sound I have been dying to hear."

Finn tickled Kyndell's side. She let out a small chuckle as well. Rachel laughed and said, "Hey! You wanted in on the fun, huh? Laynee, that was a lovely present to mommy and daddy. We love you and your sister so much."

Finn smiled. "Your mommy is right. We love the two of you so much. Thank you for waiting to surprise us with your giggles. Today has been the perfect lazy day. I'm glad we got to be here when you laughed for the first time. We were afraid that you were going to do it without us."

"That is right. I'm so glad both of us were here. Hopefully you will wait to say your first word until we are both with you."

"I wholeheartedly agree. I don't want to miss that one."

Rachel snuggled closer to Finn and held Kynsley tighter as she kissed her head. Finn kissed Kyndell's head as well before doing the same to Rachel. Rachel couldn't have been happier to be with anyone else.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn had just gotten back to watching the movie when there was a knock on the door. Rachel stood up and took Kynsley with her. Rachel opened the door to see Quinn with red and puffy eyes. Rachel asked, "What is the matter, Quinn? Come in. we are just relaxing with the girls on our day off."<p>

Quinn sniffled and asked, "Can I talk to you alone for a little bit? I don't know if I am going to be able to talk about this in front of Finn."

Rachel shut the door behind her. "Sure. I'll just go leave Kynsley with him and we can go talk in our room. It is going to be okay. I'm here for you."

Rachel walked over to Finn and said, "I need to leave Drizzle with you for a little bit. Quinn and I need some girl talk."

Finn looked up to see Quinn and told her, "I hope everything is okay, Q." He took Kynsley in his arms quickly.

Rachel and Quinn went back to the bedroom. They sat down and Rachel asked, "What is going on, Q?"

Quinn looked up at her with fresh tears in her eyes. "Aaron asked me to marry him."

"Oh? How do you feel about that?"

"I can't do it. I can't marry him."

"What is going through your head, Quinnie?"

"I thought I loved him. I really thought that I did. I don't think I can marry him Rach. I think I am in love with someone else."

"Quinn…"

"I love Puck. I think I always have. He is the father of my first child. He really isn't as bad as he makes everyone believe he is. He has a huge heart. Especially when it comes to Beth."

"Q, we all know you love Puck. I'm truly surprised that it took you this long to figure it out. He loves you, too. He is so sad whenever we are home or talk to him and your name comes up. You should really tell him this."

"He is in Nashville. There is no way we could make this work. He spends all of his extra time in Lima with Beth."

"Shelby really wants you to get to know Beth. She wants both you and Puck to be part of her life. I know that Noah is going to Lima next weekend. What about you going and surprising him. The two of you could talk about your feelings and see what comes of it. Did you end things with Aaron?"

Quinn got fresh tears in her eyes and said, "It isn't that easy."

"Why not?"

"I think I am pregnant."

"Oh Quinnie!" Rachel wrapped her in her arms. She didn't want to let go of the girl that had come to be her best friend.

"I don't know yet. I haven't taken the test or anything and I wanted to take it with you. I knew you would help me through whatever the outcome was."

"What are you going to do if you are pregnant?"

"I'm going to keep it. I don't think I could give away another baby. I'm not strong enough. I just don't know if I would be able to handle it. I know Aaron would be there, or I think he would be, but I just don't think I would be able to be with him. I really thought I loved him or else I wouldn't have been here in this place."

"It is going to be okay. I'll be there for you no matter what. You are amazing. You are the best friend I have. Finn and I will be there for you. You have nothing to worry about. Do you have a test?"

Quinn just nodded.

Rachel told her, "Go take it and I'll go check on Finn and the girls. I will be right back in to sit with you."

Quinn choked out, "Okay. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Finn was laying on the couch. Both of the girls were laying on his chest sound asleep. Rachel smiled and said, "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen. My three loves napping on our day off."<p>

Finn asked, "Can you come and nap with us now?"

"Not yet, babe. Quinn still needs me. I was just coming to make sure that you have everything under control. I don't want to leave you to handle them all by yourself."

"I have it under control. Go help Quinn. You girls have your girl talk. We are just fine out here. Go help our friend through whatever she is going through. Tell here I am here for her, too."

"I will. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

Rachel walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and sat down on the side of the tub with Quinn.

* * *

><p>They sat in silence until Quinn's cell phone chimed. Quinn stood up and walked over to the sink. She took a deep breath and looked at the test. She started crying as she said, "I can't believe I let this happen again. You would have thought that I would have learned from the first time. Now I am home to another baby. I'm an idiot."<p>

Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around Quinn. She said, "You need to go tell Aaron right now. Then you need to decide what you want to do. See what he thinks and go from there. Any way you look at it, it is his baby. He is going to be in your life for the life of this child. I know it is hard, but that is how it is. You may not marry him, but you will have him there to help you with the kid."

"You are right. Thank you. I hope this baby is as good as Kynsley and Kyndell. I hear Beth is a good baby, too. I just don't know what to do. Thank you for dealing with me. I'll talk to Aaron and see what he has to say. Go out there to your husband and your girls. Hug them and hold them. You have no idea how lucky you are."

Rachel gave her a sad smile. "It is going to be okay. It really is. Finn and I will be there for you no matter what."

Quinn muttered a quick goodbye to Finn and was out the door. Rachel sat down on the floor and looked up at Finn while he held their daughters on his chest. She didn't want to disturb them.

Finn whispered, "Is she okay?"

"We are really going to have to be there for her. She is going to need us."

Finn leaned over and kissed her head. He wasn't going to press the issue. He knew Rachel would tell him when she could. He was just going to support their friend. He just wish he wasn't so clueless as to what was going on around him.


	13. An Interrupted Night

**Here is the next part of Valentine's day. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think about it. Please leave a comment and let me know. :) I really love your thoughts. There aren't many chapters left. Enjoy!**

**F**ebruary 14th, 2013

Rachel and Finn went to bed at nine. The girls were out and they took every chance they could get to get some extra sleep after those months of hardly any rest.

There was a knock on their door at ten. Finn stumbled out of bed and said, "Whoever it is I am going to kill them. I swear if Drizz or Laynee wake up I am going to go insane."

Rachel rolled over and said, "Finny, stop it. It is fine. They are getting to the point that they sleep about as hard as you do. Go see who is at the door. Let me know if you need me. I'm going to go check on the girls."

Finn walked to the door. He opened it to see a distraught Quinn. She said, "I'm so sorry I'm here so late for you guys. I know you probably have the girls in bed. I hope I didn't wake them. I shouldn't be here. I'll just go back to my dorm. I'll talk to Rachel tomorrow. Please forgive me and not hate me. I really messed up by coming over here. I should have at least called first." Quinn finally took a deep breath and broke down into a sob.

Finn wrapped his arms around her and helped her into the apartment so they wouldn't cause a scene in the hallway. He said, "Um… Rach, you are needed in the living room. We have a problem."

Rachel practically sprinted to the living room. Since becoming a mother she found that her reflexes were amazing. She moved so much faster than she ever could when she heard a sign of trouble. She asked, "What is going on?" She then saw Quinn limp in Finn's arms.

Rachel ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. She said, "What is it, Quinnie?"

Quinn sniffled and told her, "He wants nothing to do with me or the baby. He is transferring schools. He knows that I am in love with someone else. Now I am left to raise this baby by myself. I can't give up this baby. I just can't do it. Though I don't love their dad like I thought I did, I love them. I can't do this by myself. I just can't do it. I don't know what I am going to do."

Rachel took her hand and led her to the nursery. She said, "Come here."

The two of them walked over to the cribs. Rachel pointed to the sleeping babies and whispered, "Look at them and how innocent they are. You are going to have one of those in a few months. It is going to be worth it when they get here. I do believe you did tell me this at one point in my pregnancy. I am going to be there to say it to you. I am going to be there for you. You have nothing to worry about. Finn and I will help you out. We need to get you a doctor's appointment. We need to make sure that everything is going smoothly and all that. I'll go with you. I'm sure Finn can handle the girls for the afternoon."

"Thank you. I don't know what is going to happen. I'm going to be a single mother. I'm going to be in the same place I was trying to stay out of a couple of years ago. I really messed up."

"Stop thinking about that. It is all going to be okay. I promise."

Rachel and Quinn hugged each other. Quinn couldn't take her eyes off the little girls that were sleeping soundly in their cribs. She couldn't believe that in a few months she would have one of those as well to look after.

Finn dialed Puck's number. He had to let him know that Quinn was on the market again and she was going to need him. He wanted to see both of his friends as happy as he and Rachel were.

Puck answered, "Hey dude. I would have thought that you would have been in bed."

"I have a bit of information that I thought you would want to know."

"Spill it, dude."

He told him, "Q is here in tears. Her and Aaron ended things. It seems that it is your lucky day. You should call her tomorrow and check on her."

"You aren't telling me something."

"Dude, she is pregnant. Aaron wants nothing to do with her or the baby. She is scared. She is in there crying to my wife. I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better. I know we have a messed up past, but she is my friend."

"I'm getting my car right now and I am heading to Ohio. I'm going to be there for her."

"That is good. I'm going to get her to spend the night here. I don't think she should be alone and her roommate is not very nice."

Puck snorted. "Her roommate is Santana."

"You get my point."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I would beat the crap out of the guy if I knew him. I'm not going to mess things up this time. I'm going to be there for her. I don't care if the kid isn't mine. I'm going to see if maybe I can get her to meet our kid. I think it would be good for her."

"I think it will be good for her to see you, Puck. I am still a believer in end game Quick. I don't care that our friendship hasn't been the best through the years, but you are the best guy friend I got. I know you will be there for my girls when they get older and I'm their annoying dad that is overprotective. I know you won't let anything happen to them."

"Of course not, man. I'm going to get off here. I'll see you in the morning."

Finn and Rachel got Quinn set up on the couch. They told her good night and headed back to their room. They knew it wasn't going to be an easy few months for any of them, but they were determined to be there for one of their closest friends that had been there for them when they were having some of the hardest times of their life. They weren't going to leave her to fend for herself in such a time of need.


	14. Some Help From A Friend

**Here you go! The semester starts this week for me. After this story is finished I don't know how much time I will have to update. I'll try my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will leave a review.**

February 15th, 2013

Finn and Rachel woke up and went to the nursery to start their morning. They found Quinn sitting in one of the rocking chairs rocking Kyndell. She said, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to take your job. I woke up this morning and she was starting to whimper. I thought I would see if I could calm her down until the two of you woke up. Kynsley has been sound asleep."

Finn smiled and told her, "Thanks, Q. We really appreciate it. You are really good with her. Your kid is going to be so lucky. You are going to be a great mom. You know you won't have to do this alone. Rach and I will be there for you. That is how it is always going to be. You were there for us and we will be there for you."

Quinn wiped her eyes with her free hand. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I just can't believe I let this happen. I should have been more careful. I should have known that I still loved Puck and not got myself in this mess at all."

Rachel said, "It is okay, Quinnie. You are going to be a great mom. Think about it. We get to do all of this baby shopping for you."

Quinn chuckled. "I guess you are right."

There was a knock on the door. Finn asked, "Can the two of you get the munchkins ready for the day? I'll go answer the door."

Rachel kissed Finn and he left the room.

Finn opened the door and saw Puck. He smiled and said, "You drove through the night, didn't you?"

Puck yawned and told him, "I told you I was going to be there for her. I took off a few days. Can I crash on your couch? I mean if it is too much trouble I can get a hotel room."

"No. You can stay here. It will have to be the couch. That is unless you want to sleep in the nursery in one of the rocking chairs."

Puck laughed. "The couch is fine, but you may find me in there with the munchkins. You know how much Uncle Puck loves his girls."

Finn nudged him. "True. Well all the girls are in the nursery."

"Lets go see them then."

Finn and Puck walked into the nursery. Quinn looked up with Kynsley rested in her arms in a new outfit. Finn could tell that she wanted to run to Puck. He walked over to her and took Kynsley from her.

Quinn ran over to Puck and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started sobbing as she managed to say, "I should have stayed with you all along. I wouldn't be here and I would have you."

Puck just held Quinn. He told her, "It's okay, Q. I'm not going to leave you. This may not be my baby, but I will treat it as if it is. I love you. This isn't easy for me to say, but I have loved you for years. You are the mother of my first child. I hope that some day you will be the mother of my other children in the future. Q, I love you. I want to be with you and the baby. Will you let me help you? Will you go with me to see Beth?"

Quinn pulled away and said, "I really want to see her. I want you to be in my life. My baby would be lucky to have you in their life, just like I would. I miss you. I have always loved you. I should have just told you that a long time ago, but you were going through all the stuff with Rach. I just want you back in my life, but you have things going on in Nashville. You don't need me or a baby to worry about, especially not a baby that isn't yours."

"Stop that. I love you and I will love that baby just as much as I love Beth. I took the next couple of days off. I would like for you to come with me to see her."

"I would like that."

Rachel said, "Finn and I are going to go out into the living room with the girls. If you need anything let us know. Please don't do anything to disrupt the innocence of our daughters' room."

Finn and Puck laughed. Quinn's face turned the brightest shade of red.

Finn and Rachel were sitting in the living room on the couch making the girls giggle. Rachel said, "You called him, didn't you?"

Finn lowered his head and said, "I had to. I know we have our hands full with the girls and can't help you alone. Then we both know that she is in love with Puck. I just helped them out. I knew she wasn't going to call him on her own, so I did it for her."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you did. I really wanted to call him. I was going to call him this morning, but you beat me to the punch. That is why I love you so much. I think we are going to be okay. I think they are going to be okay, too."

"I think you are right. There is going to be a Puckerman wedding soon, I can tell."

"I can see that happening. Can I see if Shelby wants to come visit with Beth? I think it would be good for Quinn to see her and it would give Shelby a chance to see the girls. I love that I actually have a mother in my figure right now. I love your mom, but Shelby is my birth mom. I know things will never be like having a real mother, but it is getting closer."

Finn kissed her cheek. "I think it is good that you are working things out. I just don't want to see you, Kynsley or Kyndell hurt. You are my world and I love you all so much."

Rachel smiled and held Finn and her daughters as close as she could.

Puck and Quinn came out of the nursery. Rachel looked up at them and asked, "Okay. So what is going on with the two of you?"

Puck wrapped his arm around Quinn and said, "I'm going to finish the CD in the next week like I planned then I am going to move up here. Q and I are going to get married and move in the apartments next door. I'm going to get a job close by and do my best to take care of her and the baby. We are thinking about going to see Beth tomorrow after Quinn gets out of class. We are going to get married when I get back next weekend."

Finn laughed. "Dang. I just thought the two of you would have been back there making out. You got a lot figured out. Good for you."

Quinn laughed. "Thanks. Thank you for letting me spend the night last night. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. I didn't mean to. I just didn't mean to bother you. I just couldn't go back to the room I share with San. I don't know what she would have done when I told her."

Rachel told them, "She is going to be there for you, too. You know that. She will just get a few laughs in first. I was thinking about calling Shelby to see if she wanted to come visit with Beth. She could spend some time with me and the girls. The two of you could have some time with Beth while we talk. It would help all of and make things easier for all of us."

Puck kissed Quinn's head and said, "Thanks Rach. I think that would be a good idea. Shelby keeps talking about how excited she is to get to know you and the girls."

The four of them and the girls spent the rest of the night talking and figuring out what they were planning on doing in the coming months. So much was going on for all of them, but they knew they were going to be okay. Their friendship was strong and they couldn't wait to see what happens to them in the future. Their little circle was gaining yet another little one to love.


	15. Penelope or Archer

**Here is chapter 15! Five more chapters to the end and they are all written out. I just have to have the time to post them. This semester is going to be killer. I hope you will stick with me and let me know what you think and such. I love your reviews and love. :) Enjoy!**

February 16th, 2013

Rachel and Finn got back from the daycare with the girls. Rachel automatically started straightening up the apartment. She was freaking out.

Finn asked, "What is the matter, Rach?"

"I have to get this place cleaned up. I don't want Shelby to walk into the place we call home thinking that we are slobs."

"Rach, relax. We are students and the parents of two. I think she will understand if it isn't the cleanest. We have two other things that are more important than living somewhere that is spotless. It works for us, so it will have to work for her, too. We are hardly here anyway. There is no time for us to clean."

"I guess you are right. I just don't want her to regret spending time getting to know me, Kyndell and Kynsley."

"That isn't going to happen. Everything is going to be fine. Just sit down and relax. Puck and Quinn should be here soon."

"Okay. I'm really happy for them. I always knew they would end up together. Ever since Beth. They only dated other people to try and get over each other."

"I have thought the same thing. Rach, I'm so happy things are working out for everybody. Our little girls are going to have their two favorite people here all the time. I can't deny that I'm happy Puck is moving back up here. I know last year was hard, but he is my best friend. Just promise not to sleep with him."

Rachel slapped him. "You are the only man I am ever going to sleep with again. Just promise not to get in any hot tubs with Quinn and we will be good."

"Okay. I see how it is. You are playing dirty now. I love you so much."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too, baby."

The girls started cooing and making those happy baby noises that Finn and Rachel had become accustom to. Rachel and Finn each took a girl in their arms.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were sitting with Quinn and Puck played with the girls. There was a knock on the door. Rachel could tell that Quinn was nervous. Rachel stood up with a smile as she went to answer the door.<p>

Rachel said as she opened the door, "Hello Shelby. Hi Beth."

Beth smiled and went straight to Rachel's arms exclaiming, "Rachie! Babies?"

Rachel smiled and said, "They are in the living room. Are you ready to go see them? There are some people that are here to see you, too."

"Me?"

Rachel laughed. "Yep. Lets not keep them waiting."

Rachel, Shelby and Beth walked into the living room.

Beth looked up and exclaimed, "Finny! Daddy!"

Beth jumped out of Rachel's arms and went running over to Puck who had given Kyndell to Finn.

Puck picked her up and said, "Hey Bee. How are you doing?"

Beth giggled as Puck tickled her stomach. She asked, "Who she?"

Puck told her, "Bee, this is my friend, Quinn. We are getting married. What do you think about that? Do you want to be my flower girl?"

Beth smiled. "Flowers! I like flowers."

Puck smiled. "Good. You get to wear a pretty dress."

"Pretty like Quinnie? She is pretty."

Puck laughed. "She is very pretty, isn't she? You are pretty, too. You are the prettiest little girl I have ever seen."

Beth kissed Puck's cheek. "Can she play with us now?"

Puck smiled. "I'm sure she would love to play with us. I mean we are the most fun people to play with in the world, huh?"

Beth giggled. "Yep."

Quinn walked over and said, "Hi Beth. I have heard so much about you. It is nice to finally meet you. You are so pretty."

Shelby said, "Bethy, why don't you play with Noah and Quinn for a while. I'm going to talk to Rachel for a while."

Beth asked, "Can the babies play, too?"

Finn smiled and said, "I think they may be a little too little to play just yet. They can watch you play though. I can tell you that they love peek-a-boo. It makes them laugh every time."

"It does?"

"Yep."

Beth ran over to Finn and stood in front of him as he held the girls on his lap. She started an intense game of peek-a-boo in hopes of making the girls laugh. Rachel and Shelby snuck back to the back bedroom to give them all some time.

* * *

><p>They had been playing for a while. Beth looked up at Quinn who she had easily become close to and asked, "If he is my daddy, what do I call you? I have a mommy."<p>

Quinn's heart broke. She didn't know what to tell the little girl. She just said, "You can call me anything you want to."

Beth thought for a while and told her, "You can be mommy Quinnie. I have a mommy, but I don't have a mommy Quinnie."

Quinn got tears in her eyes. She pulled the little girl into a hug. "Are you sure you are only three? You are too smart."

"I'm going to be four soon! Will you come to my birthday?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Sweet Bee."

Beth smiled.

Puck said, "Bethy, you want to know a secret?"

"Sure!"

Puck, Finn and Quinn laughed at her excitement. Puck told her, "Quinnie is having a baby."

"I'm going to be a sister?"

Quinn wanted to take her in her arms and tell her that she was exactly right. The little girl didn't know how right she was. Quinn got down to her level and said, "You sure are, honey. What do you think?"

"If you have a girl can you name her Penelope?"

Puck looked her oddly. It was an odd request. No one named their kids with those kinds of names any more. He asked, "Where did you get Penelope from?"

"I don't know. I was watching TV one day and it was pretty. You can call her Penny or Ellie."

Quinn thought about it and actually loved the name. She told her, "If the baby is a girl we'll name her Penelope. Then we can tell her that her big sister picked her name especially for her. That will be special and I know she will love it. What about if we have a boy?"

Beth got quiet again as she thought. Then she started jumping up and down and said, "I know! I know!"

Puck wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist. He told her, "Don't keep us guessing. What do you have, short stuff?"

Beth smiled and said, "Archer."

"Archer?"

"Yep. It is different. No one else will ever have his name. I know three Beths. He will be special because he will be the only Archer."

Quinn laughed at the thoughtfulness of the little girl. She loved her name choices and she still had the chance to pick the middle names. She knew no matter what she was going to name the baby Penelope or Archer because Beth was so excited to be included.

Quinn gave Beth a hug and said, "Thank you for helping me choose names. You are going to have a little sister Penelope or a little brother Archer."

Beth looked up at her and told her, "Cool! When will they get here?"

"Sorry, honey, but they won't be here for another seven months or so. It's a long time, but that will give us more time to play with you."

"Then that is okay. I can't wait to meet Ellie or Arch."

"Neither can I."

Finn just sat back with his girls and watched Puck and Quinn with their little girl. They may have given her up so she would have a better life, but there was no denying that they loved her more than anything in the world. They were so good with her. He knew that they were going to be fine with the new baby on the way.


	16. Dinner With Friends

**I hope you enjoy this. Just a few more chapters. I hope to have them all up by the end of the week for those of you that have still stuck with this story. Thank you so much for the support. I love it all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will take the time to leave a review. I love the so. :)**

April 20th, 2013

Quinn and Puck had moved in next door to Finn and Rachel. Quinn had found out that she was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Aaron was nowhere to be found. Puck was doing everything in his power to make Quinn happy and feel safe. He knew no matter what he was going to be at her side for everything. Those babies were going to be like his own.

Rachel and Finn were the parents of two five month olds. The girls were getting bigger and stronger every day. Rachel was a nervous wreck. The girls were rolling everywhere and they were working on starting to crawl. Rachel was on edge at all times and buying all those expensive baby proofing tools. Finn just laughed at the woman that he loved.

Rachel and Finn were sitting at dinner with Puck and Quinn. Rachel asked, "How are Penelope and Archer doing? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Quinn smiled and rubbed her stomach. She told her, "They are doing good. I'm starting to be able to feel them kick, but Puck can't yet. I think he is a little jealous."

Puck said, "Hey. I am not. That was always some crazy crap to be able to feel a kid trying to kick their way out."

Finn laughed and told him, "It's okay, dude. It is pretty amazing. That was always my favorite part of Rach's pregnancy. I got to feel the girls and have a connection with them before they were born."

"Yeah. I just can't believe they are going to be here in four months. I have to make one more trip to Nashville between now and then. I think I am going to try and go within the next week or two. I don't want to miss anything big."

Quinn took his hand and said, "Babe, I'll be fine whenever you go. I can handle myself. Thank you for caring so much though. I appreciate it. Thank you for being my knight in shining armor. I don't know what I would do without you. I probably would have had to put two more babies up for adoption. That would have broke my heart."

Puck kissed her head. "That isn't going to happen. I am here for the long haul no matter what. Those babies in your belly are mine. That Aaron guy is a jerk and I'm never going to let him anywhere near you, Ellie or Arch."

Quinn hated to admit it, but she loved jealous Puck. He always made her feel loved. To know that he cared that much just made her feel happy. "I don't think you have to worry about him wanting to come around. It is just going to be the four of us."

"Don't forget Beth is involved. She is so excited about her baby brother and sister. She is really excited that you are naming the babies what she chose."

"I really like them. They are different. That will make them unique. I don't want them to feel like they are just another couple of kids. They are special no matter what. It doesn't matter that their birth father doesn't want them. I want them."

Puck took her face in her hands, "I want them, too. I want you to always remember that. I know you are still pregnant with these babies, but do you think we could have another kid that will look like me some day? I mean Beth is cute. They wouldn't be ugly."

Quinn laughed. "Depending on how the end of this pregnancy goes, I think we could work that out. I want more kids that look like you running around. I don't know if I could handle them acting like you though."

Rachel smiled and said, "I'm so happy for the two of you. Those babies are so lucky. They are going to be so loved. They won't know what to do with themselves."

Finn spoke up, "Rach is right. They are going to be so loved. Just remember we will always have your back. There is nothing for the two of you to worry about. You are our best friends and we will always be there for you."

Quinn said, "Thank you for that. I really appreciate all your help. Thank you for letting me help you take care of the girls and get things figured out for myself on how the coming months are going to go for me."

Kyndell started crying from the pack and play in the living room. Kynsley then started to chime in. Rachel and Finn went and got them. They brought them back to the table and sat them on their knees. The rest of the evening was spent with their good friends and playing with their daughters. It was the perfect night in the life of the Hudsons.


	17. They Are Just Advanced

**I hope you will all stick with this. It is almost over. I'm sorry about the story being rushed, but with school there is only so much time. I hope you will still like it for the most part. The whole Quinn thing just kind of came in a rush. It is only a story and for good fun. Enjoy! :) Don't forget the review button.**

**M**ay 12th, 2013

Finn and Rachel had made it through their first semester of college successfully with two children. They called that a miracle. They had passed all of their classes while working, taking care of their kids and taking care of each other. That was something they were very proud of.

They were on their way back to Lima for a while. They were still allowed to stay in their apartment because of their job and their children. That made it easier to know that they didn't have to move everything. They were driving along when they heard one of the girls say, "Ma Ma."

Rachel turned to Finn and asked, "Was that what I think it was?"

Finn smiled and told her, "It sure was."

Then they heard the other say, "Da Da!"

Finn smiled real big and said, "That one was Kynsley."

Rachel laughed and told him, "I could have guessed that. Drizzle is a daddy's girl for sure. I wouldn't have it any other way. Then my little Laynee is a momma's girl."

"That she is. We are so lucky Rach. They are getting so big. Can you believe they are six months old? We have almost had them for a year. My life has never been so good."

"I agree. Lets hurry and get to Lima. I want to squeeze my girls and see if we can get them to talk to us more."

Finn laughed, but in his head he couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole came out to the car to get the girls just like they did every time they visited. Finn stopped them and said, "Not this time. We got them."<p>

Finn and Rachel had each grabbed a girl. Burt asked, "What is going on?"

Rachel said, "The girls each said their first word on the way here. We wanted to give them some love. They are just getting too big lately. They are working so hard on trying to crawl. They are almost there."

Burt and Carole were finally allowed to carry the girls into the house."

Rachel and Finn were sitting in the living room. The girls were on the floor. They were trying to crawl so much. Rachel was just waiting for it to happen.

* * *

><p>Finn was holding Rachel in his arms and watching his daughters like a hawk. He was making sure that they were safe and happy. Finn noticed something and said, "Rach, get out your camera. I think Kyndell is about to crawl over here."<p>

Rachel took out her phone and started taping her. She came crawling over slowly. Rachel said, "Come here, baby girl. Come to mommy. Show us how big you are getting."

Kyndell came over to Rachel with a big smile on her face. Rachel quickly sent the video on her phone to all their friends. She couldn't believe how big she was getting.

Finn said, "Come on, Drizz. Come to daddy. I want to see you on the move, too."

Rachel laughed. "Finn, most kids don't start crawling until seven or eight months. Laynee is just advanced. That doesn't mean that Kynsley will be, too. It is okay if she isn't ready to crawl yet. She will be in her own time."

Finn sat down on the floor and said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just couldn't help it. I'm just so ready for you to be able to be on the move."

Kynsley looked up at him. Rather than getting on her hands and knees she ended up doing a little Army crawl to Finn. He laughed and said, "Rach, check her out. She is our little Army baby."

Rachel started giggling and told him, "That makes her special. She is different. I can't wait to see how different their personalities get as they get older. They are already so different. We need to take video of Drizzle and send it to everyone too. I'm already getting texts about how cute they are and how much everyone wants to see them."

"That's just because they are so popular and awesome."

"I would have to agree."

Carole and Burt came in to see that the girls were on the move. They started squealing. They picked them up and started kissing all over them.

Carole said, "They can't keep getting bigger like this. I don't know what I am going to do with myself. It isn't fair."

Rachel laughed and told her, "You are telling me. I can't believe my babies are half a year old. Before I know it they are going to be walking, talking and they won't need me anymore." Rachel started tearing up.

Finn walked over to her and said, "Babe, they will always need you. You know that. It is going to be okay. We still have plenty of time to love on them and take care of them."

"I guess you are right. I'm just being silly. I just can't believe it is all going by so fast."

"I know what you mean. This time last year you were telling me you were pregnant and you thought they were Puck's. Now look at us. We are married with two awesome kids that look just like me."

Rachel giggled. "I couldn't be happier. I am so lucky to have the three of you. I wouldn't change a thing about how things have turned out. I love the three of you so much."

"We love you too, momma. We are in this together and that is how it is always going to be."

Carole said, "I just want you to know how proud of the two of you I am. You are doing so well. You passed your classes, you are taking care of these two angels and you show each other so much love. Not just anyone could do all that you are doing and stay sane. The two of you are going great."

Rachel told her, "Thank you. We didn't know how we were going to do it, especially after the girls were born early, but I think we are doing okay for ourselves. We are going to be okay. I just want to show my dads wrong. I am doing my very best to be a good mom and make a life for myself."

"You are doing a wonderful job. I told them that the last time I saw them too. I gave them a little piece of my mind. I wasn't about to let them say things to you about my granddaughters and get away with it. They are innocent angels. They came at an unexpected time, but that makes them even more special."

Finn smiled and said, "Thanks, mom. I really appreciate all the help you have been to Rach and I. there is no way we would have been able to do everything that we have been able to without you."

"I'm glad I can help. I want to see the two of you do well. I will always be there for you. That is never going to change."

Burt spoke up and said, "Hey don't forget about me! I'll be there, too. I love these little girls. I never had a little girl of my own. I'm glad that I get to have two of the cutest girls for my granddaughters."

Finn told him, "Thank you for everything. You are the one that taught me everything I know about being a dad. I would be a complete mess if I didn't have you to model after. Thank you for that. Drizz and Laynee are lucky to have a pops like you."

Burt got teary eyed. "I'm not going anywhere. Let me know if you ever need anything. I will always be there to help you and the girls. Everything is going to turn out just fine for all of you. I just know it."

"Thanks. I hope I can make you proud. You are the only dad I ever had. I don't think I could have had a better one. Sure I would love to know my real dad, but you are great."

Burt walked over and gave him a hug. It was a special moment for the two of them.

Rachel and Finn spent the rest of the evening with Burt and Carole while bonding with their daughters. They couldn't think of anywhere or anything they would rather be doing.


	18. Welcome Babies!

**Thank you for sticking with this story. I appreciate it all. I hope you will enjoy the ending that is coming your way. There are only two chapters left. Thank you for reading. I wish I did a better job, but this story just didn't come to me like I thought it would. Please check out Her Leading Man. Don't forget to review. They are all lovely! Enjoy!**

**J**uly 20th, 2013

Quinn was really pregnant and uncomfortable. She was almost back to her mean stage. No one could blame her. She was carrying two babies and she actually made it to nine months.

Rachel was sitting next to Quinn on the couch in her apartment. Puck and Finn had taken the girls out for the day. Rachel went over to see Quinn to give her some company. It was really Puck who didn't want to leave her alone because she was so close to her due date now. He was on edge every time she even asked him to go to the store. The nursery was ready and her bags were packed. Now she just had to wait for the contractions.

Rachel was sitting next to Quinn and said, "You look great, Quinnie."

Quinn sighed. "Stop being so nice to me. I look like a Goodyear blimp. They should float me over football games."

Rachel had to chuckle. "Stop it. You look great. You are carrying twins. That is no easy job. I should know."

"You are right. I'm sorry about my pity party. I'm just ready for Archer and Penelope to get here. I just want to hold them and see Beth with the two of them. I'm so glad Shelby is letting me be part of her life. I'm so lucky after all the crap I pulled in high school. I don't deserve it."

"You have changed. You are going to be a great mom. Beth loves you. You have nothing to worry about. You are going to do great. You are great with my girls."

Quinn looked down and said, "Uh oh. My water just broke."

Rachel jumped into action. Quinn called Puck. Rachel got her things together and they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were sitting in the waiting room with Kyndell, Kynsley, Shelby and Beth. Quinn and Puck's moms were on their way.<p>

Finn looked at Rachel and said, "Can you believe there are going to be more babies around? Drizz and Laynee are going to have their best friends soon. You know they are all going to be best friends."

Rachel smiled. "Of course they will."

Puck came out to the waiting room. They all went to him and he had the biggest smile on his face. You would have thought that they were his babies. He said, "They are here. Quinn really wants to see all you and tell you the names. It is important to her. They are beautiful. They look just like Quinn. She did such a good job. She hardly yelled at me. She cussed out that Aaron jerk quite a bit though. My hand is going to be a little bruised for a while, but it is worth it. They are adorable. You know me. I don't get all sappy for no reason."

Rachel smiled and said, "You are going to be great with them, Noah. We would love to see Quinn and the little ones before we need to head home with these two."

Beth came running over to Puck and jumped in his arms. She kissed his cheek and asked, "Is mommy Quinn okay?"

Puck smiled at her caring nature. He said, "She is just fine, munchkin. She is eager to see you and for you to meet your brother and sister."

"Yay! Lets go!"

All the adults laughed as they headed to the hospital room. Quinn was smiling as they walked into the room. She was covered in sweat and looked exhausted, but happy all the same.

Quinn said, "Hey guys. I'm glad you are here. I would like you to meet the newest munchkins."

Finn said, "You have hid their middle names well. Are you going to tell us or not?"

Puck took the little boy and said, "I would like to introduce you all to Archer Finn Puckerman."

Quinn sat up carefully and told them, "And I would like for all you to meet Penelope Rachel Puckerman."

Rachel had a tear in her eye as she clung to Kynsley in her own arms. She said, "You named them after us. Why?"

Quinn told her, "That is an easy one. You are my best friends. You have always been there for me and I wanted Ellie and Arch to know that they had you to go to, too."

Finn even had a little tear in his own eye as he held Kyndell. He said, "Of course they will have us. They will always have us. Just like we know Drizz and Laynee will have you and Puck. Being young parents isn't always fun or easy, but when you have friends you know it is going to be okay. That is the only reason why Rach and I have made it through all that has been thrown at us."

Puck said, "You guys are legit. Thank you for everything. I know you had enough on your hands with your own kids, but you still found time to be there for us. That is what real friends are. We have had our hard times, but we all know that we were meant to be friends forever."

Beth came over and asked, "Can I see mommy Quinn and baby Ellie?"

Quinn smiled and said, "Of course, sweetheart. Climb up here. We can hold her together. Then when she gets older we can tell her the first person to hold her besides mommy and daddy was her big sister who loves her so much."

Beth climbed up on the bed. Shelby said, "Be careful, sweetheart. She is small. You have to be careful with her. She isn't a baby doll."

"Okay mommy."

Beth carefully sat next to Quinn. They put a pillow on her lap and laid Penelope on the pillow. Beth carefully ran her hand across her head. She said, "She is so tiny."

Quinn and Puck laughed. Puck said, "You were smaller than that, shorty."

"Nuh uh!"

Quinn laughed and told her, "He is right. You were smaller than Ellie and Archie."

"Wow. Look at me now. I'm a big girl!"

Quinn kissed her forehead. "Yes you are. You are such a big girl. You just keep getting bigger and bigger."

Puck told her, "Don't grow up too fast. You have to stay little long enough to play princesses with Ellie and teach Archie all kinds of things."

Beth smiled. All the adults laughed at how cute she was. She was going to be a great big sister. There was no denying. She was so excited.

Rachel said, "We will talk to you guys soon. We have to get these two home. It is past their bedtime. We will be over to see you when you get home."

Quinn told her, "Thank you for coming. I'm so lucky to have you as friends."

Finn and Rachel told them one last goodbye and made their way home to put their own kids to bed.


	19. First Birthday!

**The epilogue is up next. Thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it. I know it wasn't my best work. I hope you will go still read my work and give me a chance. I have another story in the works in my head. Don't forget to review. Enjoy! :)**

**N**ovember 24th, 2013

It was Kyndell and Kynsley's first birthday. The whole Glee club was in town to spend the occasion with the Hudsons. They were all so happy to be part of the celebration of the first year of two of the cutest kids they knew.

They had opened the presents everyone had gotten the girls. Finn and Rachel were showing them what they had gotten. When all the presents had been opened, Finn said, "Say thank you to everyone."

Kyndell said, "Tank woo!"

Kynsley looked up and said, "Tanks."

Everyone laughed. They couldn't believe how big the girls were getting. They had recently been able to start walking. They were just growing up so fast.

Rachel stood up next to the high chairs as they got ready to give the girls their cake. She said, "I want to thank you all for being here. It means so much to us that you are here. We wouldn't have made it this far without every single one of you. We may not see you all as much as we would like to, but we know that all of you would be here in a heartbeat if we really needed you. I am blessed to have that. Finn and I couldn't have a better group of friends."

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and said, "Rachel is right. The last year has been anything but easy. I wouldn't change a thing about it. We have two of the most special little girls in the world. We love all of you so much. You are all like a part of the family. Our girls are going to be the luckiest around to have so many aunts and uncles that love them so much."

Puck spoke up and said, "Okay. It is enough of the sappy pappy stuff. Lets get on with the cake!"

Everyone had to laugh. No matter how old they got Puck would never really grow up. He may be an awesome dad, but he had a way about being a big kid.

Finn and Rachel brought the little cakes to the girls' highchairs. They helped them blow out the candles after everyone had sang to them. They kissed their heads. Then Rachel said, "Okay. Cake time sweeties. Go at it."

It took no time for the girls to be covered in the pink icing from the cakes. It was in their hair, all over their face and they some how managed to get it on their feet. Their little birthday tutu outfits were ruined, but it was too cute to get mad at.

* * *

><p>After the girls had eaten their cake, Rachel took them to the kitchen and started peeling their clothes off them. Quinn came in to help while Finn and Puck played in the living room with Penelope, Archer, Beth and Daisy. Quinn said, "Today has been perfect. They are so cute. I think they like cake."<p>

Rachel laughed and said, "That is their daddy in them. Thank you for the help. Ellie and Arch are so cute."

"I really wish they were Puck's kids. The way he is with them you would think they were. He is so good with the two of them. It is sweet. I love watching him and his soft side. He isn't as bad as he makes everyone believe he is."

"That is his Noah coming out. Personally that has always been my favorite part of him. Noah is who I have always been friends with. Puck isn't my favorite person."

Quinn laughed. "I know what you mean. You aren't upset that we are married?"

"Of course not. I'm happy for the two of you. You are perfect for each other. I'm so happy with Finn and our girls. Noah and I were both upset because we were in love with people we thought we could never get. Now both of us are exactly where we want to be."

Paisley came in and asked, "Do you need any help?"

Rachel smiled and said, "No. Thank you, though. Thank you for all the help you have been. It means so much to Finn and I to have you and Ryan as friends."

"It is nothing. We love the two of you and those girls. We will always be there for the two of you. You are Daisy's favorite. Sometimes she likes you more than us."

"Never. She is such a sweetheart. The girls love her. I should get them back out to their guests." They walked back to everyone. Rachel put the girls down on the floor and watched them walk over to tackle Finn. She had to laugh.

Santana walked over and said, "I have to give it to you. Your girls are pretty cute. I never thought that could happen with the spawn of you and Frankenteen."

Rachel said, "I guess I should say thank you."

"You know what I mean. they are adorable. They are so much fun, too. I need to get over to see them more."

"They miss Aunt Tana."

Sam came over and gave Rachel a hug. He said, "You and Finn are doing such a great job."

"Thanks, Sammy. We appreciate it. You need to come see us more. The girls miss Uncle Sammy. Not to mention Finn and I miss you, too."

"I will have to make it by more often. I'll work on that for sure."

Rachel smiled and walked back to Finn.

Finn said, "Look what we made, babe. They are pretty legit. I don't think we have anything to worry about. We made it through the pregnancy and first year. It has to be easy from here."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "But this is only the start of forever."

"I'm more than ready for it as long as I will always have you by my side for everything."

"I'm not going anywhere. Lets get back to the guests. They came here for our girls. I love you so much, Finn Hudson."

"I love you, Rachel Hudson."

The two of them spent the rest of the day celebrating their daughters with their family and friends. Just the way they wanted to.


	20. Four Years Later

**Here is the ending. I hope you like it. I didn't know what else to really do with it. Thank you for the time you took to read it. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry it wasn't my best work, but the writer's block and ideas for this one just didn't come to me. I hope you enjoy the ending of this one and will stay on the look out for my other stories. I hope they work out better. Thank you and enjoy!**

**M**ay 10th, 2016

Finn and Rachel were at their graduation day. They were both graduating college with a teaching degree. It was a day that neither of them thought would ever come. They had had their problems, but things always worked out for them.

Rachel was valedictorian. She never saw herself as a mother of two AND valedictorian of a class of 350. Rachel was nervous as she sat next to Finn. He kissed her head and said, "You are going to do awesome. I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you for everything."

They called for Rachel to come up on stage. She stood at the podium and said, "Staff, classmates, family and friends. Thank you all for sharing this special day with all of us. We all have our whole lives ahead of us. When I started school I didn't know what was ahead of me. I was pregnant with twins and had just gotten married. I had no idea if I was even going to make it through college. Here I am standing in front of you. I have all of this to thank to my husband, our family and our friends. There is no way I would have been able to be a mother to our daughters and make it through school without them all. I am blessed to have each and every one of them. I'm here to tell you that it isn't impossible to make it through difficulties. With some hard work and a wonderful support system you can conquer anything. Never give up on your dreams. Everything happens for a reason. Just remember that you can do anything to set your mind to. Congratulations class of 2016! It's our time to shine!" The whole auditorium stood on their feet and cheered for Rachel.

Once the graduation was over, Rachel and Finn went to find everyone. Each of them scooped up one of their daughters in their arms. They gave Rachel a bouquet of flowers that Carole had bought her. Rachel kissed each of their cheeks.

Kyndell said, "Mommy, you were so good!"

Rachel told her, "Thank you, Laynee."

Kynsley said, "Daddy, you are wearing a dress!"

All the adults laughed at her. Finn tickled her and said, "Hey, don't make fun of your daddy! That isn't very nice."

Kynsley pouted and said, "Sorry daddy. Still your little princess?"

Finn smiled. "Of course, Drizz. You will always be my princess."

Kyndell put her hands on her hips the best she could while in Rachel's arms, "What about me?" She was their little Rachel. No one could fight that one. She was so much like her that it was almost scary.

Finn laughed and told her, "And you will always be my buttercup. Are you ready to go party? We are going to go out for dinner."

Kyndell and Kynsley both clapped and got excited. All the adults laughed at their excitement.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn walked into the new apartment they moved into right before graduation. The apartment had three bedrooms and plenty of room for the four of them.<p>

Finn and Rachel went straight to the living room with the girls. Finn was putting in the movie when Rachel said, "Remember what we talked about. Go ask daddy."

Rachel sat back on the couch and smiled as she waited for the interaction. Each of the girls took a leg and started tugging on Finn's pants. Finn looked down and said, "What can I do to help you, my favorite little ankle biters? Sometimes I wonder why I ever wanted you to walk so bad."

Kyndell asked, "Can we have a little brother or sister?"

Finn's eyes got big. Rachel knew him so well and he did exactly what she thought he would when he said, "Umm… You will have to ask your mommy. That is really your mommy's department." Rachel started to chuckle.

Right on cue Kynsley said, "Mommy said we can have one in seven months if we are good."

Finn got a confused look on his face when he said, "But it takes…" Then he cut himself off to look at Rachel who was practically rolling with laughter.

Finn said, "You're pregnant?"

Rachel smiled up at him and said, "Yep. I'm due in November or December. I went to the doctor yesterday and I am about eight weeks."

Finn pulled her in for a kiss and said, "They are mine for sure, right?"

Rachel slapped him. "There is no doubt this time. You are going to be a daddy again, Finny."

Kyndell and Kynsley wanted in on the action. They jumped on their parents lap and hugged and kissed all over them.

Finn said, "You are going to be big sisters. What do you think?"

Kyndell said, "Yay! I love babies! Aunt P and Uncle Ry have a cute baby. Aunt Quinnie is going to have a baby soon."

Finn laughed. "Yes she is. What do you think, Drizz?"

Kynsley looked up at him and asked, "I'll still be your little princess right. I love you, daddy."

Finn pulled her onto his lap and told her, "You will always be my princess no matter how old you get. That isn't going to change. You are going to have a little brother or sister to teach things to. That is cool. Your mommy and I will always love you and your sister. No matter how many babies we have."

The family sat down and watched Cinderella for the millionth time. Finn and Rachel didn't mind. They were college graduates and they had two perfect children and another child on the way.

* * *

><p>True to her word, Rachel gave birth to Noah Quentin Hudson on Kyndell and Kynsley's fourth birthday. He was a month early, but extremely healthy. Rachel laid in the bed with her daughters on either side of her and the love of her life sitting next to the bed. None of them could take their eyes off the little one.<p>

Interrupting the moment, Kynsley asked, "When is he going to do something? He is boring." Kyndell returned an eye roll as a reply.

Finn know they were going to have a hard time with three kids, but he couldn't be happier. Finn told Kynsley, "He is just a baby. He has to learn to do things. That is how it was for the two of you as well. He will be more fun before you know it. You just have to give him time."

"Can you send him back?"

At that Kyndell started crying and said, "Don't send him back! I love him!"

Rachel said, "Shh… We are not sending back your little brother. This is just going to take some getting used to. We are a family."

Finn kissed each of their foreheads and said, "Yep and this is just the start of forever." Rachel smiled at the fact that he remembered what she had said to him exactly four years ago.

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know the newest member of the Hudson family and trying to help the two oldest children see that they were going to love their little brother. Finn knew it was going to be difficult, but he wouldn't change it for anything. There was nothing he wanted more than his wife and children.


End file.
